


Long Live Us

by maudah



Series: Everything WIll Change Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudah/pseuds/maudah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sequel to Everything Will Change so please read it first :)</p><p>After three months of being seperated, Ashton and Luke are finally going to see each other again. The day Luke turns 18, he gets on the first plane that is going to take him back to the love of his life in Florida. Are those two guys going to have the perfect like they've been dreaming of or is there going to be drama in paradise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke's P.O.V.

Out of sight, out of mind. This was the proverb I disagreed the most with. Even though long distance relationships never are the easiest, they can work out as long as you both love each other unconditionnaly. Love is stronger than distance. Even though oceans, mountains and deserts seperate you from the love of you life, it won't make your love for them fade away. Because true love is so much more than just being with each other and hanging out. True love is about loving each other in the ups and in the downs, close or far. And that was Ashton's and I case.

I have to admit that the first few days were rough for both Ashton and I. We were so used to be with each other 24 hours per day, 7 days a week...and now there were thousands of miles between us. It was hard not falling in each other's arms at night. It was hard not being able to hug and kiss. But we knew this was just temporary and that it would not last forever. It only was a matter of time until we would find our way back to each other and would never be seperated anymore. We loved each other enough to get through it. No matter the distance, Ashton still was my everything; he always was going to be.

We would talk every single day either by Skype or on the phone. To be honnest, we probably talk like thrice a day, there were days where we could talk five times. We fixed ourselves a schedule where we could contact each other since we both lived in very different time zones. It wasn't always easy, but we always found time to talk to each other. As days went by, I was missing him more and more. But as days went by, I knew that our time being seperated from each other was decreasing. One days spent away from each other was a day closer to the beginning of our new life together. Even though he was away from me, my love for him was getting bigger everyday. I could not wait to get back to him. I was going to say goodbye to Sydney once and for all, but I sure was going to miss it a little.

When I came back to Sydney, my mother seemed happy to see me. She was expecting to see the old Luke, but she was surprised when she saw me, all smiling when she picked me up at the airport. I had nothing to be mad about. If it wasn't for her and her wish to turn me into a better boy, never would have I met the love of my life. If it wasn't for my mother, Ashton and I would not be together. I would have missed so many things. What used to be a decision that pissed me off turned into the best decision that my mom has ever taken.

I did not want to hide my relationship with Ashton to my mom so I told her everything. I thought she would not approve our relationship and that she would be very mad at me, but she wasn't. In fact, she seemed to be very happy for me. She said that I seemed to have found someone good for me, and she was right. Ashton was perfect for me, to me. I showed her a picture of him and me together and she would not stop saying how cute we looked together and how she could not wait to meet him. That would have to wait.

I also told her about my plan of going back to him when I would turn 18. She said that she would help me financially if I remained a good boy until my birthday. It wasn't even a challenge, I did not want to get back to the boy I used to be. I loved the boy that I had turned into. My mom only wanted what was good for me and it took me too long to realize it. Even though we fought a lot in my teenage years, she always loved me...and I did too.

I did not try to contact my old friends, I was too afraid of the influence that they could have on me. But I just could not come back home without them knowing. When they heard I was back in town, they showed up at my house, inviting me to a party. I knew what party meant: drunk people all over the place, people getting higher than the Empire State Building and finally, strangers having sex with each other. This used to be my kind of fun, my reality. But I wasn't interested into those things anymore. I changed a lot.

I did not want to be that selfish guy who only cared about himself anymore. I did not want to be that carefree boy who didn't care if he hurt people. I did not want to ruin my health by smoking and drinking heavily anymore. I did not want to run away from love and affection anymore, because it actually was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Ashton was the best thing that could ever happen to me. He helped me be a better version of my old self.

When my friends realized that the old me was gone, they were pretty mad and disappointed. My friends said that I became one of those losers, mostly when I told them about Ashton. They thought it was his fault if I turned in a good guy. They said I was stupid to give up everything for a guy, for love. Well, they were the stupid ones because they didn't know Ashton. Everything was better because of him and if my friends could not accept me the way I now was, well too bad for them. As long as I would have Ashton, I would not need anybody else.

All of my friends but one left. Only one guy stayed because he understood me. Alex wasn't one of my best friends, but we still get along pretty well. He told me how he found love during the summer and how amazing it was. He told me he was scared to tell the others because they were probably going to judge him, which they would have. But with me by his side, he found the courage to tell them. Of course, they pushed him away. At least he did not end up alone, we were there for each other. It was good to at least have one person who understood me and didn't judge my decisions which I thought where the right ones.

I also found a job to save some money because I did not want my mother to pay for everything. I found a job in a small restaurant where I was a waitor. Being a good looking and smiling guy, I usually ended my shifts with a minimum of $50 in tip. Every single dollar mattered. I would need every single one of them back in Florida to help Ashton with the bills and the spendings. I must have saved a couple of thousands dollars.

So, when I wasn't talking with Ashton, spending some time with my mother or at work, I would be with Alex. He became a really good friend who I shared a lot of interests with. He introduced me to his boyfriend Jack and they sure were meant to be together. They were a perfect match, just like Ashton and I. I wondered if people thought the same thing when they looked at Ashton and I. They probably did, it was obvious that we were meant for each other.

Today was finally the day where Ashton and I would be reunited. I finally was 18 years old. My mother's gift was a plane ticket for Florida. She also helped me getting the papers allowding me to stay in Florida for a long period of time. I was so grateful. I was finally going to see my baby again and I was more than happy. I was about to explode with joy. She drove me to the airport and I cried a little when it was time to say goodbye. She made me promise to come back to visit her, along with Ashton. I was certain that she would love him because it was impossible to hate a perfect guy like Ashton.

I barely believed it. Those three months away from each other went by faster that I thought they would. I could not believe that I was finally going to see him again. We would no longer have to Skype or call each other. We would finally be face to face. I could not wait to hear his laugh, to hug him and to kiss him tenderly. It was so unreal, a little bit like a fairytale scene. But this fairytale was true and it was Ashton's and mine fairytale. A fairytale where we would live happily ever after, just me and him. 

When the plane landed, I felt my heart beat so fast like it was going to explode. I was so cheerful and excited. In less than thirty minutes, I knew that I would be in Ashton's arms, right where I belonged. When I told him I was coming back, he was even happier than I was. He pratically yelled into the phone saying it was the best day ever and how he could not wait to see me. He told me how he missed me and that it was the last time that we were ever going to be seperated.

As I collected my suitcases, the smile on my face would not drop. I would just need to stop by the small gates before I would go through those doors, leading me to a room where Ashton was going to wait for me. I made my way to the gates and thankfully, the lineup wasn't big. 10 minutes and I was finally free to go. I felt like people around me could hear my heart beat. It was beating so loudly and fast. When I reached the famous doors, I took a deep breath. 

This was it. It was the moment both Ashton and I have been waiting for three months. He were going to be reunited, forever. I moved forward and the doors opened. There were many people in the room, but my eyes filled with tears immediately fell on him, and so did his. I dropped my suitcases and ran towards him, not having a care in the world that they would be in the way of other passengers. I only cared about Ashton. 

I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. There were three months of missing each other into that kiss. We needed each other. He was there, he really was there. How I missed the taste of his lips that fitted perfectly with mine. This was so perfect, this was so right. We kissed for a long time, not having a care in the world if people around us looked at us or judged us. It was our moment and nothing was going to ruin it.

''It's you, it's really you,'' I said happily.

''You're here. I missed you so baby,'' Ashton replied.

''I love you so much. I can't even express how happy I am right now,'' I said.

''I love you even more. I can't believe you're here, this is perfect,'' Ashton added.

''Yes, and I am here to stay,'' I replied, before kissing him once again. 

I was finally feeling the touch of his skin on mine again. I was finally hugging him again. I was finally kissing him again. Those three months where we were seperated by an ocean made us both realized that our love for each other was stronger than anything. This was true love, the kind of love that only will touch us one time. It was going to last for a lifetime.

''Let's go home,'' Ashton said happily.

''Our home,'' I added.

''Yes, just you and me. Forever,'' Ashton said.

''Forever and Always,'' I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton's P.O.V.

Those three months spent away from Luke turned out to be the longest months of my entire life. That guy who used to be the stranger was now the person that I loved the most and cared the most about. Who would have I thought that I would fall so hard for that boy I once thought was an arrogant guy who only was into bad stuff? Who would have thought that I would fall for Luke Hemmings, the guy who only used to think about himself? Luke turned out to be the best person that life has ever put on my path. I could see that behind his carefree attitude was hiding the most incredible young man in the entire world. And I wasn't wrong. Behind his shell was hiding an angel, a remarkable human being that stole my heart from Day One.

I felt so empty when he left for Sydney. I was so used to have him by my side every single day. When he crossed the doors of the airport to catch his flight, I collapsed. I have never cried so much in my entire life. I knew there was nothing to be sad of, that this was just a small good bye. We were going to see each other again in three months. We were going to talk every single day, it wasn't the end of us. I was scared. Even though I knew Luke loved me, I was afraid that he would move on. I was afraid that going back to where he grew up would make him realize that he was missing his old lifestyle and that I was too boring to him. I was afraid that being seperated would make me lose him forever.

Thankfully, it didn't happen. Luke and I skyped or talk on the phone every single day. There wasn't a minute that went by where I didn't miss him, and I could tell Luke was missing me as much as I did. There were days where we would talk for hours. There were nights where I didn't go to sleep because I wanted to talk to him longer and sometimes, it was Luke who gave up on his night of sleep just to talk to me. It was so hard being away from him, but everyday that went by was a day closer before we could be reunited. It would be just the two of us. There wasn't going to be anybody to stand in our way. We would create our own paradise that nobody would ever destroy.

Luke and I knew that there were going to be people who criticize us. They would think that we didn't wait long enough before moving together. They would see that it was too fast and that it could end badly. We didn't care about their opinion. Luke and I were the only who knew what was best for us. We just knew that we were meant to be. That was what we really wanted, that was how things were supposed to be. We were the masters of our future, and were going to make it perfect for us.

I was surprised when Luke told me that he wasn't hanging out with his old friends anymore. I felt like he was doing this because of me. I felt like he didn't want to hang out with them because it might hurt me. But it wasn't the real reason. Luke told me how he denied their offer to go to this big party and how badly they reacted. He talked to them about me and they made fun of him because he was in a relationship. I felt guilty for making him lose friends, but Luke comforted me by saying that he would rather lose everyone that lose me. He said that I was the only person that really mattered to him and that he would do everything for me. I just loved him so much.

Luke told me how his mother was going to help him financially so he could move in with me. I was jealous that his mother cared that much about him. She accepted our relationship while my mother didn't want to hear a word about it. I wished my mother could have been like Luke's. I thought a mother was to suppose to want her child's happiness. But my mother didn't get the information. She didn't want what was best for me, she wanted me to do what was best for her and her image. I sometimes felt ashamed that she was my mother because of her selfhisness. I was nothing like her.

One month after Luke went back to Sydney, I finally had enough money to get my own place. I found a cute little appartment near the beach. It wasn't too expensive and it was big enough for Luke and I. We would have one big bedroom along with the usual rooms. It didn't matter how big or how luxurious our appartment was. As long as Luke and I were together, it would be perfect. Wherever we would live, the only thing that mattered was that it would be the two us. We could live in a cheap motel room, it still would be perfect.

I finally felt home when I finally settled in. There was no one to judge me anymore. I was finally free to be the guy that I wanted to be. I was not going to let my mother control me anymore. I was taking control of my life. I wasn't going to be anyone's puppet anymore. The Ashton who used to obey and do everything that was expected from him was gone. Luke helped me realize that I didn't deserve to be treated like that and he was right. He wasn't the only who actually changed during the summer. I may have changed him a little, but he also changed me. For the best. The only thing missing in the appartment was Luke and he soon would be there. There was only two more months left before he would be back.

I never was the type of boyfriend to get jealous, so I didn't feel any jealousy when Luke told me that he made a new friend. His name was Alex. They actually both knew each other before but they were not very closed. Luke was spending a lot of time with him, but I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. That was good thing about our relationship: we both could trust each other not to do anything bad behind the other's back. In fact, I was happy that Luke had a friend. I was glad that he had someone else to talk to other than me and his mom. I just wanted to be happy and that Alex guy seemed to be a good friend for him.

Luke and I never lied to each other. We could tell each other anything without being scared of being judged. Though, there was one thing that happened that I didn't want to tell Luke. I didn't want to scare him and I knew I could handle it by myself. He would never about it and it would be perfect that way. One day, while I was doing my morning jogging, I had a face to face with Michael. It was the first time I was seeing after the night where he tortured Luke and where he almost killed us both. I thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn't. He just pushed me a little, making me fall to the ground. It could have been worst. I didn't want Luke to know because he would have been worried that something worst may happen to me and that he would not be able to stop it. I could handle this situation.

Time went by until we finally reached the day where Luke turned 18. Today was his birthday which meant it was only a matter of days until we would see each other again. I was so excited, I could not wait. We were no longer going to be seperated, those three months of being away from each other were coming to an end. Luke called me that day, just like he always did. But this time was different. What he told me on the phone made me the happiest guy in the entire world. He told me how his mother offered him a plane ticket for his birthday and that the flight actually was today. He was coming home, he was finally coming home.

I had a few hours in front of me because I had to pick him up at the airport. I cleaned the house a little so it would look impaccable for Luke. I also prepared a nice dinner that I would only have to put in the microwave when we would get back home. The table was set and clean. I wanted everything to be perfect for this special day. I was finally going to see Luke again. I was going to be able to hug him and to kiss him. We would fall asleep in each other's arms just like we used to be. How I've missed this. This was no ordinary day. It was the first day of our new life.

I got to the airport fifteen minutes before Luke's plane would land. I didn't want to be late and I wanted to have some time to just calm down. I was all nervous and excited. My heart was pounding so fast and loudly. I made my way to this big room and sat on of the chairs. I was as excited as a kid who was about to receive the best of gifts. Well you could say that I was going to receive a great gift: the return of my boyfriend. In front of me, there was a big door that Luke would cross in a matter of time.

Few minutes later, the door opened revealing many passengers. I stood up and could not stop smiling. There were so many people, but there was only one person that I wanted to see. And then, he came out. I spotted Luke at the same time as he spotted me. He dropped his suitcases and ran towards me, jumping into my arms. He crashed his lips on mine, making thousands of butterflies errupt from my stomach. I missed kissing him so much. We must have kissed for minutes, just enjoying this special moment. It must have looked like a movie scene but I didn't care. My boyfriend was back and I was never going to let him leave anymore. He was stuck with me forever.

As I drove us home, we talked about how much we both missed each other terribly and how happy we were to finally be back together. Luke would not stop looking at me, making me smile and blush. I could not believe that he was actually seating in my car and that I was taking us home, to our home. Luke was finally moving in with me. We've been talking about this moment for a long time and it was finally happening. It felt surreal. After months of being miles away from each other, it was finally happening.

''Welcome home birthday boy,'' I said as we reached the door of our appartment.

''Thanks love,'' Luke replied.

I opened the door and Luke and I both got into the appartment. Luke was looking around with a big smile on his face.

''I know this isn't big, but we have all we need,'' I said.

''It's simply perfect Ash. As long as I'm with you, everything's perfect,'' Luke replied.

I crashed my lips on his and he didn't waste any moment in kissing me back. After three months of being apart, it was an evidence that we weren't going able to get our hands off of each other. We were going to spend a lot of time at home, and I wasn't going to complain.

''Are you hungry?'' I wondered happily.

''I'm starving,'' Luke replied.

''Okay, take a seat at the table, I'll be right back,'' I said.

I pecked his cheek and made my way to the kitchen. I took the chicken rice that I have prepared earlier out of the fridge and put it into the microwave for a few minutes. I hoped that Luke was going to enjoy it. I cooked it with love and passion. When it was ready, I brought the bowl along with a bottle of wine, into the dinning room. I put some rice in both of our plates and poured some wine into our glasses.

''It smells so good,'' Luke mentionned.

''It sure does,'' I replied.

''You're perfect,'' he said.

''You are more perfect than I'll ever be,'' I said.

''I love you so much,'' Luke added.

''I love you too. Happy Birthday sweetie,'' I replied.

I raised my glass and Luke did the same.

''To our new beginning,'' I said.

''To our new beginning,'' Luke repeated.

Things were back to normal. Luke and I were together, like we were supposed to. Everything was simply perfect. I could not wait to see what the future was holding for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's P.O.V.

Everything was absolutely perfect. A week passed since I moved with Ashton and things were going just the way they were meant to be. It was amazing living with Ashton, my one true love. After three months of being away from each other, I just couldn't get enough from him. Let's just the say that the first fews days that followed my return were mostly spent in our bedroom...or any other rooms of our appartment. Ashton was bright enough to ask his boss to let him take a one week holiday so he could spend it with me. He was a smart little one. Ashton and I could not take ours hands off each other, mostly me. I always wanted him to hug me, to kiss me and to make love to me. Ashton didn't deny those things to me because that was exactly what he wanted as well. We just wanted to be together, just the two of us.

We did other things as well, there wasn't just sex in our minds. Since they added a new Supernatural seaon on Netflix, we watched some episodes of it together. By some episodes, I mean the entire season. This serie was so addictive. Everytime we started a new episode, Ashton and I would say to each other that it was going to be the last one for the day. When we ended, we would go for another one and say the exact same thing. In the end, we watched the entire season in a little more than two days. We could not wait for another season to come out. Not only did Ashton and I loved this show, it was also a good occasion to just cuddle and have a great time together. Whatever activity we did, it was perfect...because we were together.

There were nights where Ashton took me on a date, but not the expensive kind of date. He would bring me to the movies, to the arcades or other fun places. We even went back to that karting place where we went during the summer. Just like the previous time, I let Ashton win because he was the cutest and the most adorable human being and because I loved how he acted after he won something. Losing was worth it, everything was worth it when it came to Ashton. There was not a single thing that I would not have done for him, all I wanted was for him to be happy. I wanted to show him how much I loved him and thank him for being the perfect boyfriend he was.

One night, when we ate at McDonald's before going to the movies, we fell on our parents. Ashton's mother and my father were sitting at the table just behind us. They noticed us, but they didn't even dare to talk us. They barely even looked at us. Though, I could hear them talking behind our backs, saying that they wished we were both different. What I didn't know was that after Ashton moved from our parents' house; he completely stopped talking to his mother. She didn't even try to contact him afterwards. Ashton was taking it well, he said that he didn't need her in her life. He said that he didn't need someone who always brought him down in his life. As for my father, he could not care less about me, but it was fine to me. I didn't care about him either. I burried the thought that he would one day love me for me deep in my mind. Other than that encounter, everything was perfect for Ashton and I. 

I wished everyday could have been just like they were during the previous week, but we were brought back to reality when Ashton had to go back to work this morning. I wanted him to stay with me, but I knew that it was necessary. We needed money to pay for this appartment, for food and any other essential stuff. I didn't want him to be the only one to pay for us. Even though I had money from my mother and from my previous job in Sydney, I wanted to help a little more. Ashton told me that I didn't have to work, but I insisted. I printed some resumés and we kissed goodbye and went our seperate ways. While Ashton left for work, I headed to the mall in the hopes of finding myself a new job. I was pretty confident since I already had some work experience and that I was a good looking guy. It was proved that good looking persons always had more luck in finding a job than ordinary people. 

I never loved going to the mall. In fact, I hated it. It was always so crowded with young teenage girls screaming and yelling whenever they would see a beautiful piece of clothing. There was nothing that annoyed me more than girls going crazy over stupid things. I went in some malls a few times with my old friends in Sydney. We didn't go shopping. We would just go in there to steal and cause some trouble. Back then, I thought it was absolutely funny and hilarious to steal clothes. The security alarms would go off and my friends and I would escape from the mall without being caught. I loved to see the angry expressions on the guards' face. Back in the present, I realized that this was completly stupid and childish. I was glad that I changed and that I wasn't into that kind of stuff anymore.

I spent my day handing résumés in every single shops that were currently hiring. Some places said that they would certainly give me a call while some said that I had no chance unless I took my lip ring off. They were crazy if they thought that I would ever do that. I was not going to take it off in the hopes that they might give me a chance. That lip ring was part of me, of my identity. I wanted to work in a place where they would love me just the way I was. I wasn't going to change for strangers who would never really care about me. It was their loss to refuse hiring me for a little piece of metal on my lip. They didn't know what they were missing.

When I was done with the mall, I decided to go downtown because I still had a few resumés in my bag. The first place I stopped by was a little café that I've been to before with Ashton. I asked to talk to the boss and as soon as she saw me, she smiled. I told her that I wanted to work here and she seemed pretty happy about that. She looked at my résumé and asked me a few questions about my previous work experiences, about my interests, etc. My answers must have been great because she hired me, saying I was starting tomorrow. I actually found myself a job and I was pretty excited. It took me one day, I could not wait to tell Ashton. 

When I got back home, it was around 4 in the afternoon meaning Ashton was already there. He usually worked from 9 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon. As I opened the door our apartment, I saw my beautiful baby sitting on the couch. He didn't seem okay, he was fixing the wall and didn't even notice me coming in. I sat next to him and lightly kissed his cheek. He didn't move, he didn't even look at me. Something really bad must had happened at work to put him in such a weird state. I was a little worried.

''What's wrong baby?'' I asked.

No answer. Why wasn't he answering me? Did I do somthing wrong? There were so many questions going through my brain at that moment. 

''Ash, are you okay? Did something bad happen today?'' I wondered.

He finally looked at me what I saw in his eyes was a mix of anger and sadness. This was not a good sign.

''Do I look okay to you?'' He answered harshly. He never spoke to me that way before and it really hurt. He was talking to me the same way that he talked to his mother the night where he told her how sick of her he was. I didn't love hearing him talking to me like that.

''No...that's why I'm asking you. What's wrong baby? You can tell me, I'm here for you,'' I replied.

''Don't play dumb with me Lucas Robert Hemmings, you know exactly what's wrong,'' Ashton said. 

''No, I don't know what's wrong. Did I do something wrong? What happened?'' I replied sadly.

Ashton rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and a picture popped on the screen.Someone posted a picture on my Facebook profile of me kissing someone. And that someone wasn't Ashton. It was Alex.

''When were you planning on telling me that you actually cheated on me? Were you trying to actually hide this from me?'' Ashton asked angrily.

''I-I swear this picture is fake Ashton. Alex and I never kissed, I promise,'' I answered sadly. 

''Liar. This picture looks everything but fake to me. You cheated on me Luke, I can't believe this. I should have known you better, I should have known that this would happen. How could I have been so stupid to actually trust you?'' Ashton replied.

He didn't believe me. Ashton actually thought that I cheated on him. He didn't trust me enough and his words cut like knives. I thought he would love me enough to believe me when I said that I didn't cheat on him.

''I didn't cheat on you Ashton, I freaking swear. Why would I go cheat on you when I love you like crazy? Why would I kiss another guy when the only person I want to be with is you? I would never kiss Alex and he would never kiss me either because we are both with someone we are madly in love with,'' I replied angrily.

''Bullshit. How do you explain the picture then?'' Ashton asked.

''Don't you know about photoshop Ashton? Don't you know how easy it is to create a fake picture of two persons kissing? Someone must want to hurt Alex and me for doing this montage,'' I answered.

I grabbed Ashton's laptob and looked at the name of the person who posted this on my wall. I should have known it was him. Who else could it have been?

''See, it's Evan who posted this. You know, the guy who is madly pissed at Alex and I because we chose love over him and the gang. He must want to cause trouble to Alex and I and apparently, it worked,'' I added.

Ashton grabbed his laptop back and looked at the picture before looking at me again before he started crying. 

''You swear that t-this picture is fake, that you didn't cheat on me?'' Ashton asked sadly.

''Yes Ashton, it is fake. You want to know why? Because I freaking love you and that I would never do something like that. I would never cheat on you, never. You are my first love and I love you more than anything else. It was hard being away from you, but you were all I could think about and never did cheating on you crossed my mind. It kills me to know that you don't trust me. You actually thought that I cheated on you and you would not believe me when I said that I didn't. I thought that we could trust each other,'' I answered harshly. 

''Babe, I'm so sorry, I-'' Ashton said as he grabbed my hand. 

''Spare it,'' I replied harshly as I pushed him away. I stood up and walked towards our bedroom, locking myself into it. 

I collaped to the floor and bursted into tears. It pained me. It pained me to know that Ashton trusted a stupid picture more than he actually trusted me. I should have known that our paradise could not be dramaless. It was our real first fight and it was pretty horrible. It made me feel like shit. I felt like Ashton didn't love me enough to trust my words. I needed some time on my own to think about all this. Were Ashton and I really made for each other or was it a sign that we should take our seperate ways?


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton's P.O.V.

Everything was going just fine and I had to ruin everything. Luke and I never argued and I had to bring drama in our perfect little land of paradise. Why did I have to be so insecure and acted the way I did? I shouldn't have accused Luke of cheating on me like I did. I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. I was too convinced that he actually kissed another guy than me that I didn't care to listen to him. I didn't want to hear a work from his. In my head, Luke was only going to lie to me even more and play behind my back once again. I was wrong, because he actually never cheated on me. He never did such an horrible gesture and he wasn't lying to me. And now, Luke was pissed at me and didn't even want to talk to me. He didn't want to be anywhere near me because of what I did. And he had the rights to be mad at me.

It was horrible to see that picture of Luke and his Australian friend Alex kissing. I just came back from work and I had nothing to do because Luke was in town trying to find himself a job. I logged on Facebook and the first thing I saw was that picture posted on my boyfriend's wall. Of course I panicked, everybody would have had the same reaction as me. The picture seemed all too real and I felt an enourmous amount of pain in my heart while looking at it. Luke was kissing Alex. It was the only proof that I needed to be perfectly convinced that Luke cheated on me while he was in Sydney, that I wasn't enough for him while he was everything that I would ever need. I was sad and angry, but mostly speechless at the thought that my boyfriend kissed someone else.

So when Luke came back home, I acted very cold towards him until. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Luke knew that something was wrong with me. I didn't speak a word until he insisted on me telling him what was wrong. I lost it and we got into a huge fight about the picture of Alex and him. Luke kept telling me that the picture was fake and that he never cheated on me, but I didn't believe him. To me, he was just a big fat liar. That was until he realized who actually posted the picture and explained it to me. And at that moment, I finally believed him, but it was too late. I could see hurt, sadness and anger in Luke's eyes. Who wouldn't feel that way when they get accused of cheating on their boyfriend while their didn't? Who wouldn't feel that way when their boyfriend doesn't believe them that they actually would never do such an horrible thing?

Luke was now locked in our bedroom and I could hear crying. I didn't love knowing that Luke was in pain because of me, that I was the one that caused all of this drama. It could have been avoided. I didn't have the right to accuse him of doign such an horrible thing even though I had a picture that showed that he might had. I should have acted more calmly and let him talk to me because none of this would have happened. Luke and I would have been fine just like we used to be. I would not have been afraid to lose him forever. All I wanted was to hug and kiss him, tell him that we were going to be okay. But, he didn't want me around him because I was an horrible boyfriend. 

Even though Luke didn't want to talk to me or to see me, I couldn't just sit there on the couch and do nothing. I had to fight for him before it might be too late. I couldn't lose him, he was everything to me. I loved him like crazy and I did something horrible that could lead to pretty horrible things. I was going to do everything in my power to make Luke forgive me. I hoped that we could go through this, that our couple was strong enough to put that fight in our past. I hoped that our love for each other was powerful enough so we could go through that harsh obstacle that life put on our path. It was clear that I loved him enough to do that, but I wasn't certain that Luke still felt the same way.

When I tried to open the door to our room, it was obviously locked. The sound of Luke's sobs was louder now and it pained me. Luke was an angel, my angel. The last thing he deserved was to be sad and to suffer and I was causing him that. I knocked on the door in the hopes that he might open it so we could talk, but he didn't. I was already crying and it only made me cry more. I knocked once again but I still got no reply from my boyfriend. I went to walk away when the door finally opened. Luke let me come in our room and we both sat on our bed, facing each other as we were both crying heavily.

''I-I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry,'' I said sadly. ''I-I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me. I-I should have trusted you when you first t-told me that the p-picture was fake and that you didnt k-kiss Alex. I'm freaking s-sorry that I didn't believe you.''

''You hurt me, Ashton. You hurt me so bad,'' Luke replied. ''N-Not only did you accuse me of ch-cheating on you, you also d-didn't trust me enough t-to believe me when I-I said that I didn't. I thought that you would k-know by now that I love you m-more than anything else in t-this world and that I would never cheat on y-you in a million years. I thought that you would trust me enough to b-believe my words over a stupid p-picture of Facebook. But you d-din't and it hurts like hell.''

''I know and I-I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk and a pathetic boyfriend and I apologized for that. I-I know that you love me and I should have trusted you over that p-picture. I'm sorry that I-I didn't, I'm so sorry baby. I love you too Luke, I love you like crazy,'' I said. 

''I'm not so sure t-that you love m-me that much anymore. I'm sure about n-nothing now,'' Luke said quietly.

That was too much. Not only was he sad that I didn't believe him, he was also convinced that I didn't love him as much as I said that I didn't. He was now unsure of my love for him and that was what hurt me the most because I loved him so much that it couldn't put how I felt towards him into words. I couldn't lose him. He was my world and I needed him to survive. I didn't know how to prove him that I really did love him so I used what I could: my words.

''Don't ever d-doubt about my l-love from you Luke. Never. Even though what I did was not okay, that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm always so afraid that I will lose you, that you'll find someone that is ten times better than I am. I'm always scared that you'll find a boy who is smarter, funnier, nicer and prettier than me. W-When I saw that picture, I panicked. I should have acted differently, but I didn't and that makes me an horrible person. I never meant to hurt you intentionally and I never will. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry for causing you pain. I'm sorry for bringing drama into a relationship. But I'm not sorry for loving you like crazy. Whatever will happen between us, I will always love you as much as I can, because you mean everything t-to me. It hurts that you don't b-believe it anymore. I love you Lucas Robert Hemmings,'' I said.

Luke didn't reply to me, he didn't even look at me once I was done talking. A few minutes passed and I got the clue. He didn't want me anymore, he was done with me for good. He deserved someone better than me, someone who would always trust him. He deserved someone that wasn't me. I went to leave our room but Luke grabbed my hand as I went to stand up. He sat me back down on our bed and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

''Never will I want someone else t-than you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're perfect to me and I can't lose you over a fight. You're smart, nice, beautiful, generous, funny and so much more than that. Yes, I-I'm hurt, but I can't stand the idea of losing you. We'll get through this and we'll be okay once again. Every relationships have their ups and downs and I know that we are strong enough to go through this down. I love you Ashton and I'm sorry that I doubted t-that you loved me too. What you did earlier was totally not okay and you realized it...but I forgive you. Just never do something like that to me ever again, okay?'' Luke said.

''I promise that I never will baby. I'll never cause you pain ever again, I swear. You deserve better thn that. Thanks for forgiving me...I love you too. Thanks for giving me a second chance,'' I added.

''I'll always give you a second chance, Ash. I'm never going to give up on you because of a fight or a rough time. Relationships aren't only about sweet moments. We'll have our downs just like other couples do, but I'll always do my best to make things better, like right now. We talked about it and I know that we're going to be okay and that all this drama will be in our past sooner than we think. We promised each other to always be there each other and to never let the other person go and I'll never break this promise, just like I know that you never will. We are forever after all,'' Luke said. 

Luke pulled back from the hug before kissing me tenderly. We needed that kiss to know that we were going to be just fine, that we still had each other and that we weren't going anywhere.. We needed that kiss for comfort, for love and for security. The kiss last for a while and I was so grateful that I still had the chance to be that intimate with Luke. I was happy that he was stil mine and that I was still is.

''Want to watch a movie?'' I proposed.

''Of course! It's your turn to pick one since I picked one the other night,'' Luke replied. 

I smiled and went on Netflix, one of our best friends of all time. It took me while to find a good movie until I found a comedy that seemed pretty nice. It was with Cameron Diaz who I knew was Luke's favorite actress of all time. I wanted to make him happy after making him sad. Making him happy has always been my one and only goal. I just wanted my baby to have the life that he deserved. When the movie started, I kept my distance from Luke. I knew that we were okay, but I didn't know if he wanted me that close even though we just kissed. Luke looked at me and laughed a little.

''You're too far away from me, come here you silly baby. It seems like these sheets are the states and that you are miles away,'' he said moving me closer to him so we could cuddle. And that was how we stayed during the entire movie be before we both drifted out to sleep. 

I knew that Luke and I would have other fights, but what happened today let me know that we would always find a way to make things better between us. We were meant for each other and we were never going to let anything seperate us. We would always fight in each other because we belonged together. In the end, we would always be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's P.O.V.

Arguing with Ashton was the worst thing ever. I hated how he could easily raise his voice at me, how he could be so mad at me. I didn't like this side of him. I loved his sweet and loving side more. I hated how we could go from being all happy and secure to all sad and angry. At least, that first fight was behind us, in the past where it belonged. This wasn't going to be our last fight, every normal couples have their downs. I just hoped that they wouldn't happen too often. But, Ashton and I loved each other enough to go through them all. We were meant to spend the rest of our lives together after all. We were going to be okay, just like we were supposed to be. We were going to have a bright future together and life was never going to put obstacles big enough to seperate us. 

We were the next morning and I knew that I was right when I was woken up by Ashton kissing every spot of my sensitive neck. He was back to his affectionate self, to the guy that I've fallen so deeply in love with. I couldn't stay mad at him forever even though he did hurt me. I had to forgive him. I had no other choice and I wanted to. Ashton simply was the most adorable, the cutest, the smartest, the funniest and the nicest boy in the entire world. He was all mine and I would have been the dumbest guy of the galaxy to break up with him over a stupid fight. I was never going to let him go, I was always going to fight for him, for us. And I knew that Ashton was going to do the exact same thing. What we had was true love and it was as precious as the biggest diamond ever discovered.

''Good morning love,'' I said in a raspy voice.

''Good morning angel,'' Ashton replied. 

''Slept well?'' I asked.

''More than ever. I'm glad that we're okay and that you forgave me,'' he answered.

'' I love you,'' I said.

''I love you more,'' Ashton replied.

I could feel in his voice that he was still scared, scared that I was still mad at him and I didn't really forgive him for what he did. I could feel that he still felt guilty, guilty for accusing me of cheating on him when I didn't. I wanted to comfort him, to let him know that he didn't have to think those things anymore. I wanted him to know that we really were okay, and I knew the best to make him think that way. I had special tricks in my bag and I sure was going to use some of them to make Ashton all happy and bubbly.

I started by planting my lips on his, kissing him hungrily. His kisses were so addictive, they were a drug to me, a drug that I was going to use for the rest of my life. Ashton didn't waste time in kissing me back, turning this into a long makeout session. I didn't care about our morning breaths, all I cared about was Ashton and making him feel good. My lips left his so they could travel all the way down to his neck. I knew all of Ashton's soft spots, I always had all the power on him just by kissing his neck. I started kissing them, bitting and sucking on them. I loved giving Ashton love bites, I wanted the whole world to know he was mine. 

''L-Luke,'' Ashton moaned. ''I-I'm going to be l-late for work, and so will you.''

''No we won't baby. Give me a few minutes and I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise baby,'' I reply. 

I started kissing him all over his boy, all the way down to his belly button. I raised my head so I could see Ashton's face properly. I could see all the lust in his eyes as he bit on his buttom lip. He looked so sexy and perfect. He was so beautiful and all mine. I gave him a small smile as I pulled down his boxers, tossing them to the floor. He knew what I was about to do and I wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

I grabbed his member and first start kissing and licking the tip, gaining a little moan from him. Ashton's moans probably was my biggest turn out. They were so seductive, yet so desperate. Ashton tied his fingers in my hair as I started licking him from base to tip before wrapping my lips around him, sucking him all the way in until he hit the back of throat. I was lucky enough to never get gagging problems, making my blowjobs the best ones that Ashton would ever received in his entire life. I went slow at first, paying special attention to the tip everytime I came back up. I loved seeing the desparation in Ashton's eyes, I loved knowing that I was the only one who could make him feel that good.

''F-Fuck Luke, you're so good at this,'' Ashton said. ''F-Faster please baby.''

His wishes were my command, this morning was all about him. The only thing that I wanted was for him to be happy and to feel amazing sensations. I quickened my movements, bobbing my head up and down faster and faster, deep throating him every single time. Ashton's grip in my hair got tighter as I saw the pleasure in his eyes getting more and more intense. It encouraged me to sastifsy him even more.

''Y-Yes Luke,'' Ashton groaned.

I kept sucking him real good, stopping every now and again to run my tongue along him and to twirl it around his now swollen tip. Ashton started moving his lips ups and downs, following my movements. He was so desperate for the release, and I could tell that he was close. His eyes were begging me to keep going, to bring him to seventh heaven. His sexy and majestic moans got louder and louder.

''F-Fuck Luke,'' Ashton groaned as he climaxed and came into my mouth. Like the perfect boyfriend that I was, I made sure to swallow his delicious juice, not missing a single drop of it. When Ashton was all clean, I brought back my lips to his, kissing him tenderly. This sure was a good way to start the day, mostly for him. I knew it was only a matter of time until he would pay me back for this. 

''I love you Ashton Fletcher Irwin,'' I said as I pulled back from the kiss. 

''I love you more Lucas Robert Hemmings, you're the best boyfriend in the entire world. Thanks for this little surprise, I'm now certain to have an amazing day,'' Ashton replied.

We got out of bed and got changed in proper clothes. Today was my first day at my new job and I was very excited about it. I always wanted to work in a café and life finally gave me the opportunity to do so. I would have liked to work with Ashton, but his job was way too boring for me and requiered a certain degree of intelligence that I didn't have. Ashton was my little genius who always knew how to impress me. When we were both in our working clothes, we headed to the kitchen and had small breakfast since we didn't want to be late. Mostly me, it would be so unprofessionnal to be late on my first day. 

When we were done eating and having a little makeout session on the couch, we headed to Ashton's car. Since the café I was now working at was on his way to work, Ashton was kind and sweet enough to drop me there. He simply was perfect. When we got there, he lightly caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly. Like I said, his lips were addictive and I could never have enough of them. I was okay about it, it was an addiction that I liked more than anything else.

''Good luck today beautiful. I know you're going to do great. When do you finish?'' Ashton said.

''Thanks angel. And I should finish around 3 in the afternoon,'' I replied.

''Okay, I'll pick up after work. Have a nice day baby, I love you,'' he said.

''I love you more,'' I replied.

One last peck and I was out of the car, making my way into the small but charming and warm Café. As soon as I took a step into it, my boss ran towards me, taking me into a big hug. She was the kind of woman to love her employees and to make them feel hole. She was like a mother who wanted what was best for us. The salary was better than I expected it to be. Plus, everything in the café was free for me since I was an employee. How amazing was that? I knew that I was going to like it there. I was going to work with people, my boss was amazing and my colleagues seemed to be pretty awesome as well. 

The day went by pretty well. Since I already knew how to work the cash register, I didn't need a long formation. As the day went by, I learned how to make the different types of drinks and it was much more easier than I thought it would be. The only thing I had problems with was doing some drawings with the cream on the top of the drinks. My poor skills made the customers laugh. It wasn't like they were paying to get a work of art, they were paying for something that would end in their stomach. Talking about customers, two of them were pretty weird. Unfortunately, not all customers were nice.

The first one was an old lady who came in the Café and asked for a dark hot chocolate. Though, we only had regular hot chocolate left. I told the lady in the hopes that she would understand and be okay with buying just a regulart hot chocolate instead of a dark one. But she wasn't. She started yelling at me, saying that it was my fault that there wasn't anymore left. She said that she hated me and that she was never going to come back here ever again. I felt bad, but my boss made me feel better when she said that it wasn't the first time that this lady came into the café and caused drama. In the end, she would always come back.

The second customer that caused problem was a boy that looked way younger than me. He ordered a simple medium coffee, but when we went to pay me, he didn't have money. I told him that I could not serve him his coffee unless he paid me. He got mad and started stoling money from my tips. I got pretty mad too and asked him to leave. He refused and started yelling at me, saying that I was selfish not giving him $3 for his coffee. My boss heard and kicked him out of her Café and banned him from ever coming back. That guy obviously didn't know what respect was and I sure wasn't going to give any money to someone like him.

If you push aside those two creatures, everything was going just fine. People loved me and always gave me a lot of tip. Many customers complimented me on my smile and my hair, mostly teenage girls. If only they knew that I only had eyes for one person, if only they knew that my heart was only beating for a guy named Ashton Irwin. I wasn't going to say anything though. I knew how to work my charms, and it gave me money. My boss seemed pretty proud of me. She was very impressed and said that I was already doing better than most of her older employees. This job was awesome and I sure was going to do my best to keep it for a long period of time.

Of course, something bad had to happen. It was impossible to have a day without drama involved. I was about to end my shift when a familiar guy entered the Café. I couldn't believe that he was there. I didn't want him to be there since the last memories that I had of him were pretty horrible. I was certain that he was out of my life for good, but he wasn't. 

''Well well well, Luke Hemmings. Long time no see,'' Michael said in a pretty nasty tone.


	6. Chapter 6

''Michael, what are you doing here?'' I asked nervously.

I couldn't believe that Michael Clifford was standing there, right in front of me. He was the last person that I really wanted to see. He was the person that I hated the most on the entire planet. Michael and I used to be friends. While I was staying at my father's house during the summer, we had this thing where we would meet a few times a week to just get drunk and have sex. There never were feelings between us, it only was about pleasure and fun. I loved to hang out with Michael because I believed he was a cool guy and I never felt nervous around him. Things changed though. He got me involved in this drug dealing thing and I got caught. I was stupid enough to give his name to the police officers and now. I was on Michael's black list, he wanted be dead and gone. He was the only person I was scared of. He was the only person in the world who actually made me feel insecure and I hated that he did. 

The last time I saw Michael was on the worst night of my life. Ashton and I almost died that night. I was never going to forget how Luke whiped me multiple times, causing so much dammage to my back. I wasn't really worried about myself, I was worried about Ashton. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me, I didn't want him to die for a stupid mistake that I've made. I wasn't going to let him touch Ashton and I was going to do anything in my power to protect the love of my life. My love for him gave me enough strenght to defend him when he was about to get whipped as well. I was able to punch Michael and save both Ashton and I. I never thought that I would see Michael again, but I did, at this very precise moment. I figured life liked messing up with me.

''Well, I'm just coming to order a coffee. I didn't know that you worked here, I've never seen you before. Quite a good thing to know,'' Michael replied.

''I don't know what you want from me Michael, but you better leave me alone. I won't hesitate in calling the police and tell them what you did to Ashton and I,'' I said angrily.

''Calm down drama boy, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I think you got your lesson not to mess with me ever again, am I right?'' Michael replied.

''I guess so,'' I said.

''So I'm guessing you and that Ashton guy are still together if you're here? I never thought that you would actually stay with me for that long, I remember you telling me that you didn't do relationships. I guess people do change,'' Michael mentionned.

''Yeah I changed. That is not of your business, but yeah Ashton and I are still together and you better not to try to mess with us or I won't -'' I said but couldn't finish my sentence.

''Or you won't hesitate in calling the police and telling them what I did to Ashton and you, I get it. Now, can I just have a large dark coffee? I have other places to be," he said.

I nodded and prepared his coffee rapidly. I wanted him gone, I really didn't trust and I never was going to. I felt like he would just attack me even though he said he wouldn't. After what he did to us, he was crazy enough to attack me in public. I tried to stay calm and kept doing my job. By what he said, I understood that Michael was a regular customer and that I was going to see him again, sooner or later. Why did he have to buy his coffee in this specific shop when there were many other little Cafés around town? I handed him his coffee as he gave me some money to pay for it. I gave him a fake smile showing him that he wasn't wanted and that I wanted him gone. 

"You seem all stressed, you should relax a little. Stress in not good for you. I guess I'll see you around, Luke," Michael teased as he left the Café.

I took a deep breath and looked at my watch. My shift was over. For a first day, it went better than expected. I wished some customers never showed up, but it could have been worse. I went in the employees' room to grab my few belongings and said goodbye to my lovely boss who surely was going to be a second mother to me. I went outside and waited for my beautiful boyfriend to pick me up, like he promised he would. He got there a few minutes later and I happily walked towards his car. As soon as I got into the passenger's seat, Ashton grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm. A day without kissing him was hard, it was going hours without having his delicious lips on mine.

''How was your first day beautiful?'' Ashton asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

''It was great. I'm going to love this job and the boss seems to like me,'' I replied. 

''I bet she does, you're an amazing person and you're all mine. I'm proud to call you my boyfriend,'' Ashton said, making me blush.

I decided not to talk about Michael. I didn't want Ashton to be scared and to start worrying about me. Michael was bad history for us and I didn't want to talk about him since it would bring so many bad memories in Ashton's mind. I knew Michael wasn't going to hurt me since I could easily put him right back in jail. I didn't feel the need to tell Ashton since I knew that we were both secure and that we would be okay. There was no potential danger and it was going to remain this way. I was going to make sure it did. 

I looked at my boyfriend and felt a warm feeling in my heart. I felt so lucky that I still had him by my side when I could have lost him that night. He was still there and I was never going to give up on him. I felt so lucky that we were still together even though life tried to seperate us more than once. I felt so lucky that he loved me just as much as I loved him. I felt so lucky to share my life with the amazing man he was. I felt so lucky to call him mine, I felt so lucky to be his. He was my everything, he was always going to be. 

''I love you,'' I said happily.

''I love you even more,'' Ashton replied smiling.

He grabbed my hand with his free one, intertwining our fingers. Just the feelings of his skin on mine was enough to send so many shivers down my spine. This boy made me feel things I once thought didn't exist or were just too dumb. Now that I was feeling them, I knew that they were real and I was never going to give up on them. By getting those incredible feelings, I knew that Ashton was the right guy for me, that he has been from day one and that he would be until the end. That was how things were supposed to be.

''We're here,'' Ashton mentionned.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed that we reached our destination, our little home. I looked around and realized that we weren't home, but at the beach. I went to speak, but Ashton put his finger on my lips to shut me up. He gave me a sweet smile and got out of the car. I did the same and followed him at the back of the car. He opened the trunk and grabbed some stuff in it: a blanket, a picnic basket and a bottle of lemondade, my favorite drink. He closed the trunk and began walking towards the beach with me following right behind. We walked for a few minutes until he found the perfect spot and set the blanket on the sand with the picnic basket and the lemonade placed on it.

''What is all that for?'' I asked happily.

''Well I kind of wanted to surprise you,'' Ashton replied. ''I wanted us to have a great time together and I felt like I owed you one after your little gift this morning. It totally made my day better by the way. So yeah, I used my free hour to prepare some sandwich and other delicious food.''

''You're the best Ashton Irwin, that is why I love you so much,'' I said before kissing him sweetly. I never was a fan of kissing in public, so we kept it short and G rated. 

I was starving and knowing that Ashton prepared some food for us made me even more hungry. Ashton was the best cook I knew, he always impressed me with his cooking skills. Everything about him impressed me. I went to open the picnic basket, but Ashton didn't let me. Instead he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. 

''Before we eat, there is something I want to do,'' Ashton mentionned.

I nodded and he opened the basket only to grab a small black box. He seemed pretty nervous since I could feel him shaking a little bit. He opened the tiny box only to reveal a beautiful silver ring. My eyes went wide, I was so confused and had absolutely no idea about what was happening. I just smiled and lost myself in Ashton's eyes. 

''So, this is a promise ring. On it's, it's written Long Live Us Ash & Lukey because I thought it symbolyzes us. I'm offering you this ring today for so many reasons. First, I'm offering you this ring because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With this ring,I promise to always be there for you and to never let you go. I promise to always fight for you, because you are everything to me and I need you in my life. I promise to always take care of you and to never give up on you. You're my drug, my oxygen. I need you to feel alive. I promise to be the best boyfriend I could ever be and to do everything in my power to make you happy. I'm also offering you this ring because there are so many other promises that I want to make to you. I promise to always be there for you in your ups and downs. I promise to always bring back a smile on your face and to chase away the tears. I promise not to let anything seperate us. I promise to come to you when something's wrong, because we can work everything out. I promise to tell you that I love you as much as I possibly can. I promise to make you feel like a prince, like the most important person in my life. I promise to encourage you to chase after your dreams, I promise to always support you and always be proud of you. I promise that you and I are forever. I promise to marry you one day and to start a family with you. I promise that my love for you is bigger than the universe. It's Long Live Us, Luke Hemmings. I just love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So, do you accept this ring and give me the chance to never break those promises until the day I die?'' Ashton said.

By the time he was done speaking, I was a sobbing mess. I was a sobbing mess crying tears of joy. What he just said to me was so beautiful, so loving, so perfect. How did a guy like me got so lucky? How did a guy like me could find such an amazing boy to share his life with? I nodded and Ashton put the ring on my ring finger. We kissed and I felt those amazing and incredible butterflies down my stomach. I looked at the ring that Ashton gave me and it was so beautiful. With this ring, I knew that Ashton and I would always be okay, that nothing could ever seperate us. Ashton was crying a little too. I took him in a big hug, just wanting to feel his warmth and his body on my skin. We hugged for minutes, just enjoying this moment that was only ours. 

''I'll love you until the day I die,'' Ashton whispered.

''I'll always love you,'' I replied.

The rest of the night was perfect. We just talked about everything while eating the delicous food that Ashton prepared for us. We went swimming a little and took a long walk. This was where I was meant to be. I was meant to be near Ashton and that was where I was going to stay for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

The previous night has been nothing but perfect. After our little date at the beach, we came back home and Ashton cooked us a delicious meal like the perfect boyfriend he was. We then watched some series of Netflix before we ended making love and falling asleep in each other's arms like we always did. I was feeling fantastic when I opened my eyes the next morning. I woke up staring at the ring Ashton offered me. What he said to me kept playing in my mind, making me smile more than ever. His words were so full of love, so full of truth. I was so lucky to have him in my life and I knew from then that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Like he said to me, it was long live us and there were no other possibilities. We were forever, we were infinite. He was the love of my life.

I didn't want to leave Ashton's side. I wanted to stay in my bed with him all day and just cuddle and talk about everything, but we needed to go to work. I could tell Ashton wanted the same thing by how he didn't got out of bed right after his alarm rang. We cuddled for a few more minutes before we finally got out of bed and got ready to go to work. We ate breakfast together like we always did, barely talking. It was one of those moments where we would just stare at each other without speaking a work and it was absolutely perfect to me. When we were done eating, we headed to Ashton's car to go to our seperated work places. On the way to my job, we held hands just singing along to random pop songs on the radio. Ashton and I could do anything together. He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was also my best friend.

''I won't be able to pick you up tonight, I need to stay at work until 8 in the evening to prepare some stuff for this big conference tomorrow,'' Ashton said as we reached the small Café I was now working at.

''Don't worry about it love, I'll just take the bus and I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you though,'' I replied.

''I'm going to miss you even more Lucas Robert Hemmings,'' Ashton added.

''I doubt it Ashton Fletcher Irwin,'' I replied before planting my lips on his sweet ones. We kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. If only we could do this all day without worrying about money issues.

''As much as I adore kissing you, you're going to be late baby and I don't want that,'' Ashton said as he broke the kiss.

''I guess you're right. I'll see you later love, I love you,'' I replied.

''I love you too,''Ashton added. One last kiss and I was out of the car, heading to the small Café where I knew I was going to have a good day.

And I was right. I had an amazing day with no Michael or annoying clients showing up. I loved working with people, it was now one of my favorite things to do. I loved seeing them happy and smiling. I loved making small chat with them and being nice to them. Every customer was different but they were all important to me. Some of them were regular clients and said I was now their favorite employee and that made me very happy. I figured good work came with rewards, and it did. I made so much money in tips that day. An old lady who only bought a small coffee gave me twenty dollars because she thought I was so nice and I made her day better. Being nice wasn't bad after all.

If the old me still existed, he would have been rolling on the floor laughing at how nice I was. The old me used to not care about people and be very arrogant. The old me used to make fun of everyone and be a jerk. If the old me was an actual person, he would have made fun of my actual self, saying I was a loser and stuff. That wasn't how I considered myself. I was glad that I changed for the best, my life was so much better now and I wouldn't go back to who I used to be. Life was so much easier now and I owed it to Ashton, the guy who made me want to be a better me.

The hours went by so rapidly that I didn't even realize that it was already time to go home. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the nearest bus stop. I never was a fan of taking the bus, but I wasn't going to annoy Ashton about it. I was a big boy and one bus ride wasn't going to kill me. When I reached the bus stop, I looked at the schedule and was very frustrated when I realized that I missed the bus by 2 minutes and that I had to wait around 30 minutes to catch the next one. At least it was a beautiful day so waiting wouldn't be that bad. I sat on a bench and took my phone out of my pocket to check if anyone texted me during the day. I had to unread messages: one from Ashton and one from a number I didn't recognize. I opened Ashton's first, because he always came first in my life and in my heart.

From: Ash <3 : I hope you're having a nice day Lukey. I'll probably come back home later than 8PM, I'm sorry :( Things are crazy in here, you have no idea. I'll see you later and I can't wait to hug you and kiss you and fall asleep into your arms. I'll keep my phone with me so text me if something's wrong. I love you <3

He was the sweetest, always making sure I was okay. I loved him so much it hurt. People could say that were too young to think about being together forever, but I didn't care. They didn't know about us, about all the things that we shared. All that mattered was that Ashton and I had faith in us. We loved in each other and nobody was ever going to take that away from us. Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and that what was going to happen to us.

To: Ash<3 : I had a nice day, I really love my job...but it would be 10x better if you were with me. I can't wait to see you, I miss you xx I'll be okay, I'm a big boy but thanks for being there for me. I love you xx

I sent my message with a big smile that soon faded away when I opened the second message. I felt like crying, like punching a wall. I was so chocked that I dropped my phone on the ground. Life really hated me, always bringing drama into my life. What was going to happen this time? I couldn't tell, but this message got me really worried.

From: Unkown : If you don't want to get hurt, I recommend you show up at Starbucks at 4:30 PM. Don't reply, just show up. If you don't, there will be consequences.

I didn't what to do. I didn't know I should warned Ashton about this message or if I should remain silent and take care of it by myself. I didn't know if I should showed up or don't go. I really didn't know what to do. I didn't know who that person was and what she would do to hurt me. Maybe that person was going to hurt the most precious thing in my life to make my suffer: Ashton. I had to go, I had to protect him. I took a deep breath and made my way to Starbucks. At least, we would be in public so that person wouldn't try to hurt me right? 

When I arrived at Starbucks, it was 4:29 PM. I was on time, so that person wouldn't get mad at me for being late. I looked around and searched for a person on their own that could be the one that texted me. Though, nobody was alone. Maybe this was all a joke? Maybe someone was trying to scare me and make fun of me. That smelled like the type of joke Michael would make. He couldn't be trusted, I knew it from the first time I met him. I didn't want to waste my time any longer, so I went to leave, but collided with a familiar person.

''I see you decided to show up,'' Calum, Ashton's ex-boyfriend said.

''What do you want from me?'' I asked angrily.

''Someone's being grumpy. Let's take a seat shall we?'' Calum teased.

I followed him and we took place at small table near a window. What was he doing here? Why did he have my phone number? What did he want from me? I met him once at Michael's party and that was it. All I knew about him was that he once dated Ashton and that he actually was a total jerk. He reminded me of the old me. None of us spoke for a while. He was just looking at me with a grin on his face, I knew he was up to no good.

''Why are we here?'' I asked.

''I thought the cat got your tongue,'' Calum answered. 

''Fuck you. Just answer the question,'' I added.

''If you insist, then I will answer your little question. There is a reason why I texted you. You have something that belongs to me and I want it back. Or shall I say...someone,'' he said. It took me a while to figure out what he meant, and then I understood. He was talking about Ashton. He wanted Ashton back.

''No way. Ashton is my boyfriend now and I love him to death and I'm not going to give up on him. You can try to hurt me, I don't care. But I'm never going to leave Ashton. He was yours once and you were stupid enough to break up with him. It's your loss. Plus, I remember you saying how you found him annoying and boring. He's better off without you,'' I replied.

''I broke up with him because my friends pressured me. They were saying that I needed someone cooler than Ashton in my life and I believed them. But now, I realized that Ashton and I were good together. I want him back but he's taken. So, if you are smart enough, you'll break up with him and let me get back to him. He'll be so sad that he will accept my comfort and we'll get back together just like we used to be,'' Calum added.

I couldn't believe this. Calum wanted Ashton and I to break up so he could have him back in his life. He wanted to ruin Ashton and I's happily ever after. He wanted to cause drama in our little paradise and ruin everything that we had. I wasn't going to let him to. I was going to fight, I was going to everything in my power to keep Ashton by my side. 

''Are you dumb? Did you listen when i said that I was never going to break up with Ashton? I won't give up on him. I love him, more than you ever will. If you loved him, you wouldn't have given up on him because your stupid friends asked you too. You're not getting him back. You can try as long as you want, but you won't. Because Ashton and I are forever and you don't belong in our forever. So just leave us alone and go back to your boring little life,'' I said.

''I don't think so. See Luke, I have contacts. They've been watching Ashton and you since you came back from Sydney weeks ago. They tell me everything that Ashton and you do. They will do everything I ask them to. So, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest that you dump Ashton or else, my contacts will tell me and I'll ask them to hurt you...maybe hurt Ashton. It's your choice. See, I can fight too...and I'm going to win. You will lose. If you don't want Ashton and you to get hurt, you know what to do,'' he said before standing up and rushing out of Starbucks.

This couldn't be real. I couldn't believe what was happening. Once again, life wanted to seperate Ashton and I. Life wanted us to hurt. Calum wasn't going to give up and I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I loved Ashton to death, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I could handle getting hurt, but I couldn't handle watching him get hurt. I wanted what was best for him. I really didn't know what to do. I needed to make a decision. That decision wasn't going to be what was best for me, but what was best for Ashton. One of us might end up hurt, but at least Ashton would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up that morning, everything was just perfect. I woke up with Ashton by my side and it was amazing. We kissed, we cuddled and we had breakfast together like we always did. We went to our seperate jobs knowing we would miss each other. Than, we would find our way back to each other and fall asleep in each other's arms. That was what was supposed to happen, but it wasn't the cas. Something else happened and could changed everything between Ashtonn and I. It wasn't supposed to happen, it just wasn't supposed to happen. How could this happen to me? I knew I've made mistakes but why did life loved messing up with me that much?

I came back home after that horrible meeting at Starbucks and I really didn't know what to do. Why was this happening to me, to us? Why did Calum have to make his comeback and try to ruin my relationship with Ashton? Couldn't he just let Ashton and I be happy together while he would keep living his boring little life? I was in a huge dilemma and I didn't have much time to think until Ashton would be back from work. I had to do what was best for us, but mostly for him. I didn't want him to suffer, but he would whatever my choice was going to be. At that moment, I really hated my life and wished I was never born. This was so hard and I could barely handle it. Nothing was ever easy and it pissed me off.

I had two options. The first was one was to break up with Ashton. It would be the hardest thing to do and it would break my heart into millions of little pieces. Leaving was the last thing I wanted, but I thought that it might be the best thing to do. Ashton would also have his heart broken, but it would be better than knowing he wasn't in security. That way, Calum wouldn't try to hurt Ashton. He wouldn't try to hit him or cause him pain. Ashton would go on with his life and I would go on with mine. It wasn't going to be easy, it probably was going to turn my life into a mess, but I was ready to go through everything just to make sure Ashton was safe and sound. He was the love of my life, but sometimes...it is better to let the people you love go for their own good.

My other option was to tell Ashton the truth. I could tell him what Calum told me and we could figure out a way to go through it together. That way, Ashton and I could stay together. I wouldn't lose him and he wouldn't lose me. Ashton and I were always better and stronger together, when we worked as a team. Though, I would constantly be afraid that something might happen to him. I wouldn't be able to be around him all the time and I would always be scared that he might get hurt or anything. I wasn't scared for my own security, I could handle it. I couldn't handle Ashton getting hurt when I could have had stopped it. And a way to stop it was to break up with him, but I didn't want that. This was such a hard decision to take and I couldn't make my mind up. I thought I knew what to do, but I really didn't.

Time went by so fast that I didn't even notice Ashton coming home. When I saw him, I bursted into tears. I was filled with so much fear, sadness and stress. I just loved him so much and I wished life could stop messing with us and just leave us alone for once. Was it too much to ask? When Ashton saw me crying, he took place next to me and held me in his arms. I cried heavily in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around his. This was where I belonged, but life didn't seem to agree with me. She seemed to believe that Ashton and I were meant to be apart, she was trying to seperate us all the time, never giving it a break. How I wished things could be easy and perfect.

''What's wrong baby?'' Ashton asked sadly. ''Tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you cry, it breaks my heart.''

There it was, I had to make a decision. I could either break up with him right away or tell him the truth. Both options had positive and negative sides. The most negative side of breaking up with him was to lose him forever. Just thinking about it made me want to die. I didn't want to lose Ashton, he was my everything, my oxygen, my world. He was the love of my life and I belonged with him. I couldn't lose him. Though, the most negative side of not breaking up with him was that he could get hurt whenever, wherever. Ashton was such a perfect guy who didn't deserve to suffer and to be abused in any way. He deserved to be safe and maybe being with me was more dangerous than safe. I could always protect him though, try to do my best to make sure he didn't get hurt. My love him was so powerful that it would let me do anything. That was it, my love for him was stronger than everything. I had my answer.

''I-I saw Calum, your ex at S-Starbucks earlier and he s-said pretty nasty things and I-I'm scared Ash, I-I'm so scared. He asked me to break up w-with you or else h-he would try to h-hurt us until he could g-get you. He s-said that he had p-people watching over us and t-telling him e-everything about us. He t-told me that he wanted you back and t-that he had to get rid of me. He's r-ready to do anything to get you b-back Ash, and I don't know what t-to do. I d-don't want you to get hurt...'' I answered.

''Are you breaking up with me?'' Ashton wondered nervously.

''I don't want to, that's the l-last thing I want. But if you thing that this would be better for us, than maybe I should. I-I don't know Ash, help m-me. I love you so much and I-I don't want to lose you,'' I replied.

Ashton looked at me sadly before kissing me tenderly, giving me the comfort I needed. He looked at me deeply in the eyes and I could see love and caring into them. I couldn't let Ashton go, I just couldn't. He was so perfect for me. He made me the happiest boy in the world, making everything better for me. He was my everything better plan, my Neverland. My better place was when I was with him and nowhere else. He hugged me until I was done crying, but I wasn't done figuring things out. This was such a complicated situation, a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

''Breaking up with you is never going to be the best decision. Do you hear me Luke Hemmings? I freaking love you to death. I'll never want to break up with you because some stupid guy wants to mess with us. I don't want you to leave me, I'll be nothing without you. Please don't leave me, I need you in my life,'' Ashton said.

''What if he tries to hurt you? I can't handle knowing that you might get hurt because of me,'' I relied.

''Do you think I can handle knowing that you can get hurt as well? I don't want you to get hurt either, I will never want that. I care so much about and I want everything to be perfect in your life. But we'll figure out a way to get through this. I don't know, but we will. But please stay with me, you are all I need and I can't lose you. Not now, not tomorrow...I can never loser you. I love you Luke,'' Ashton said nervously.

''I love you too baby, I love you so much. I-I can't believe that I even thought that breaking up with you could be a solution. I was so scared of you getting hurt that I was ready to do anything to avoid that. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I need you in my life, more than you probably do. As long as you love me and as long as I love you, we will be okay. I hope we will,'' I added.

''And we will. We'll find a way. I'm not going to let a stupid ex getting in our way. Plus, he's dumb if he thinks that I would give up on you to get back with him. He's nothing like you. He's a mean selfish and arrogant jerk. And you; you're an amazing, beautiful, generous, cute, smart, respectuous, incredible, marvelous, adorable, loyal, funny, joyful young man who I love more than anything else in this world. You're perfect in every single way that Calum never will be. I would chose staying with you over everything, you're my world Luke Hemmings. You're my drug, my source of happiness. Since I've met you, my life has been so much better and I would be lost without you now. I need you forever, your forever is all that I need,'' Ashton said.

''You're going to make me cry again,'' I muttered.

Ashton laughed and took me back in his arms, hugging me like we was so afraid that I would run away. He was hugging me to show me that he would never let me go, that he would always be there for me. I didn't want to let go. I needed his love, when everything was wrong, he made it right. I knew he would once again. It wasn't going to be easy with Calum doing stuff behind our back, but we would make it. We were going to be fine. So Ashton and I went back to our normal life, trying to push Calum and his horrible plan away from our thoughts.

While Ashton was showering, I didn't do much. I just stared at my promise ring again and I smiled. I smiled and laughed for even thinking about dumping Ashton. Being scared of him getting hurt wasn't a good reason to break up with him. After all the promises that he made me the previous night, after all the beautiful things that he said to me...no reasons were good enough to make me want to break up with him anymore. I couldn't just leave that perfect guy, he was worth more than anything else in this world. He was a diamond, a rare and precious one. And he was all mine.

''I have an idea,'' Ashton said, catching me by surprise as he sat next to me. ''Showers are always the best place to think.''

''What is it?'' I wondered.

''Okay, so you said Calum wants us to break up right?'' Ashton replied.

''Eum yeah?'' I said.

''I-I never told this to anyone before...but Calum hit me once... And I have some proof on my phone. I took a picture of the bruises I had after he hit me... So if he tries anything, I can threaten him. I'll tell him that I'll go to the police station if he doesn't leave us alone,'' Ashton explained.

At that moment, I wanted to murder Calum in his sleep. How could he even hit and hurt Ashton? How could he be mean to such an amazing person? I hated Calum, I hated him more than I hated my dad, which is a lot. Nobody can hurt my baby, nobody. Calum was dead to me and it was better for him to hide if he didn't want something bad happening to him.

''I-I don't know what to say, I-I can't believe that he hit you. I-I'm sorry,'' I replied.

''Don't be love, it wasn't your fault. He was drunk and I tried to stop him from drinking one more beer. Anyway, do you think it is a good plan?'' Ashton wondered.

''Yeah, I think it could work. I love you baby, you're so smart...though I wished you never got hurt,'' I answered.

''I love you too,'' Ashton said.

Maybe that plan could work. Maybe Ashton and I would be okay. We had to be, we needed our happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

Calum's P.O.V.

I didn't really want Ashton back, I didn't want him back at all. I always thought he was boring and the opposite of fun. He wasn't the right guy from me and I made it clear. Even if Ashton was the last gay human being on Earth, I still wouldn't get back with him. We shared some moments together and were now gone and I didn't want them back. I wanted things Ashton couldn't give to me, fun and great things. Also, I wasn't looking to be in a relationship anymore. I loved to be free and just bring different new people in my bed almost every night of the week. That was what I wanted, Ashton wasn't. But still, I had to pretend he was all I ever wanted and that I made a mistake by breaking up with him. I didn't have any other choice, I didn't want this, but I had to.

Michael made me do it. A few months ago, the leader of the drug selling gang of our town got arrested and Michael kind of replaced him and took the lead. Being in that gang, it kind of made Michael my boss and I pratically had to do everything he asked me to. We used to be great friends but he changed and turned into a power maniac. He would give orders to everyone in the gang and would get so mad if anyone of us said no or didn't do what he asked. Michael was way more persuasive and scarier than our previous leader, so I wasn't going to reject his orders. He wanted me to break up Luke and Ashton by pretending I still loved the curly hair one, so I was going to like the perfect little puppet I was.

Why did Michael want me to break them up, seperate them? After Luke left town after the summer, Michael became mad and obsessed with him. I didn't know much details about what happened on that famous night, but all I knew was that Luke beat Michael hard enough to make him unconscious. When Michael woke up, he tried to find Luke but it was too late. He was gone, probably on the plane that was taking him back to Sydney. From the day I met Michael, he didn't take me much time to notice that he was a guy of revenge. And now, he still needed his revenge. It was a war that was never going to end. Neither Luke or Michael was going to win it. It was just a game of revenge and causing pain to each other.

Michael didn't only want to seperate Ashton and Luke. Yes, he knew that Luke would be broken without Ashton and that it would make him suffer. Michael loved the idea, he loved knowing he could make people suffer. He loved knowing he could ruin so many lived so easily. That was how he was and I didn't think it made him a bad person. Sure, he was more obsessed with this type of power than I was...but I could relate to him. Revenge was fun. Revenge was a way to show people that if they ever tried to mess with you, that you would mess with them even more. Revenge was a way to show people your power, your status. Michael loved it.

But, his main reason to tear Ashton and Luke was apart was that, even after everything that happened, he loved Luke. He wanted Luke for himself, his little property. Even if Luke caused his so many problems, Michael loved him. Well, he mostly loved the old Luke. He loved how arrogant he could be, saying everything that he had in mind. He loved how amazing in bed Luke was. Michael always needed more from him, never having enough of Luke. Michael loved how Luke could be so rebelious, yet very nice. Yes, Michael loved Luke. He only caused him pain because Luke did first. No matter who the person was, Michael would never give up on revenge, not even for Luke. Michael wanted his precious Luke back now. After he saw him at the Café, he wanted him more than ever.

That was where my help was requested. Michael wanted me to text Luke and ask him to meet me at some random place I would choose. Michael wanted me to create a story and threaten Luke in breaking up with Ashton. Michael knew that it would break Luke's heart, so he would get his revenge from the time Luke hit him hard. Luke would cry and be broken hearted and Michael was going to enjoy every single second of it. He was also going to enjoy Ashton being even more broken hearted since he was the one who was going to get dumped. Michael knew Luke would dump Ashton, as long as Calum said what needed to be said...Luke would. He wouldn't risk Ashton getting hurt. Luke would do everything to protect Ashton because he loved him. He would break up with him if it was for Ashton's protection and security.

When Luke would feel a little better, Michael would come back to him as a friend and try to make him feel better. Michael had the intention to bring the old Luke back, the one who didn't have a care in the world, the one who knew what real fun was. Michael was going to bring the old Luke back, the one he fell in love with. He wanted to spend nights with Luke just drinking, smoking and having multiple rounds of great sex. He wanted Luke to be his, he didn't want to share him with anybody else. In Michael's head, Luke belong with him, not Ashton. I thought the opposite. Even though I didn't want a relationship, I could see that Ashton and Luke were meant for each other. Since it wasn't Michael's opinion, it couldn't be mine and I had to hide it if I didn't want anything bad to happen to me.

It was hard lying to Luke. It wasn't that it caused me pain lying to him. I never really cared about him. Sure, he was a nice boy and stuff, but he wasn't a friend or anything like that. It was hard lying to him because I have always been an horrible liar. My friends noticed that everytime I lied, I would start biting my lips a lot. I figured Luke wouldn't notice. If he did, he wouldn't make the link between this habit and the fact that I was lying. He would believe me and listen to me, he had to. If he didn't, I would get in trouble and I didn't want that. I saw Michael getting mad before, and I didn't want that to happen to me. So, I told Luke everything that Michael told me to say. Part of the story was a lie, another part was real.

I obviously lied when I said that I wanted Ashton back in my life. I didn't want that, not at all. My life was a whole lot better without having Ashton as my boyfriend. I lied when I said that breaking up with Ashton was a mistake and that I regretted it. It was a good decision, probably one of the best I made in the past years. I also lied when I said my friends threatened me to break up with him. They never did, they only made fun of me for going out with a loser like Ashton. In the end, it was my own decision to break up with Ashton and my friends had nothing to do about it. Michael did make me lie a lot and I hoped that my story was enough believable. I hoped that Luke didn't think I was lying and fortunately, he didn't. The look on his face showed that he believed me. It showed sadness, desperation and anger, exactly what I was looking for.

I wasn't lying when I said that Luke and Ashton would get hurt if they didn't break up. Michael was ready to do anything to seperate them. It was true that most of the people in our gang would look after Ashton and Luke to see if they were still together. It was real when I said that the boys in my group wouldn't hesitate in hurting them if they stayed together. Michael knew where Ashton and Luke lived, worked and hang out. He would send people to those different places and they would tell him everything they saw. I would be one of them, and I would be the one who would hurt them the most if they didn't listen to me. Because I was the one who wanted Ashton back in this whole dramatic story. I was the one who would cause them pain the most. It was all part of Michael's plan. And it was going to work. I hoped it will, for my own good and for everybody else's. We didn't need a mad Michael at the moment.

After my job at Startbuck was done, I headed to Michael's house. He wanted me to go there as soon as I was done so I could tell him everything. I was nervous, I was afraid that he would think I didn't do a great job and that he would start yelling at me or worst. I probably was the only boy in the gang that Michael never hurt or yelled at. I considered myself as lucky and I hoped my luck wouldn't leave me this time. I did everything he asked me to do, I couldn't see why he would get mad or violent with me. I took a deep breath and knocked at his door. The door opened a few seconds later.

''Come in,'' Michael said.

I nodded and followed him to the living room. We sat next to each other on the couch and Michael looked at me like he expected me to talk first. So I did.

''I did everything you asked me to do. I told him how I wanted Ashton back and how it was a mistake to let him go. I explained how I still loved Ashton and that he was meant to be with me. I explained how Ashton and I had to be together. I told Luke how he had to break up with Ashton and that he didn't have any other choice. I told him that I wouldn't hesitate to hurt him or Ashton if he didn't listen to me. So yeah, if he's bright, he will dump the curly hair guy soon and Luke will be all yours,'' I explained.

''Good boy,'' Michael replied. ''I'm proud of you and I love how you listened to me like a perfect little puppet. You told him that there would be people watching them? That they couldn't try to lie to us and pretend that they were broken up?''

''I sure did. Don't worry Mikey, Luke will soon be all yours and he will forget about Ashton. He will realize how fun and awesome you are. Just be patient,'' I said.

''He sure will. But for the moment, how about I give you a little gift for your loyal services? How about I make you mine just for one night? You know, like we used to do before,'' Michael proposed. ''I'm going to make you scream, you're going to be all mine.''

I nodded and smiled. I knew Michael was only using me because well...he was Michael after all. We had sex in the past, several times should I say and it was always great. I sure wasn't going to say no to his gift. Being a puppet wasn't so bad after all. If those were the kind of gifts I would get for being a little violent, violent I would be. This plan had to work and I knew it would. It just had to.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke's P.O.V.

Ashton's plan was perfect. We just had to stay away from each other in public so we could fool the stalkers by making them believe that Ashton and I weren't together anymore. That meant that Ashton could not drive me to work anymore or pick me up from it. It also meant that we both had to be very careful and not text in each other during the day. Who knew if the stalkers and Calum had find a way to spy the conversations between Ashton and me. Calum seemed crazy enough to do that. The only moment where Ashton could act like a real couple would be during the night, when we would be home away from the stalkers. We would just have to close all the blinds of our appartment so nobody could see what we were doing inside. It was a good plan and I knew it would work if we sticked with it. We both knew it was going to be hard, but it was worth it. That way, none of us would get hurt and we would still be together. There was no way that we were going to let a stupid ruin what we had, there was just no way.

I was currently at work and I didn't notice anything wrong yet. I was a little paranoid, looking everywhere around me to see if someone was stalking me or looking at me when they should not. Calum said he had people everywhere watching over Ashton and I. Who knew who they could be? It could be that old lady who just ordered a coffee along with a blueberry muffin and a cresenct. It could also be the young boy who ordered a hot chocolate along with a chicken cream soup. I was stressed and it showed in my work. I wasn't as fast at giving the clients their orders as I usually was. I wasn't as joyful and smiling as I usually was, and it showed in the amount of tip I made. My boss didn't seem to make a big deal of it. In fact, she was very sweet and kept asking me if I was okay or if I wanted to go home. She was the best boss I could have asked for. I lied by telling her that I was just tired and that I had a long night. She couldn't know the truth because we would both be in trouble, along with Ashton. 

Speaking of Ashton, it was hard leaving him this morning. I had to wake up early since I was forced to take the bus. I woke up before him and quietly got ready to go to work. I didn't want to wake him up since he could sleep another hour and I knew how Ashton could get grumpy if someone woke him up in the middle of the night. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the kitchen. I put some frozen pancakes in the toaster because I was too lazy to make cook actual food. Usually, Ashton would make me some food and I would eat it with pleasure because he was an amazing cook. I sure would miss his food, but frozen pancaked did the job. Food was food after all. I ate my pancakes quickly once they were ready. That was a bad habit of mine, I always ate food rapidly. Ashton kept telling me it was bad and that it would cause a bad digestion. But he wasn't there so I didn't have to control myself. I looked at the time and I had 15 minutes left before catching the bus. I decided to take the last minutes I had at home to write a little note to my precious boyfriend.

Hello baby Ash,

I hope you have a great day. Mine isn't going to be great. Days that don't begin with you hugging me or kissing me are always bad days. I guess we will have to get used to it with Calum being after us. I just wished he could leave us alone you know...but I'm pretty sure your plan will work. Just remember to do everything that we said. We can't text each other, which is going to be so hard. I will miss you, but it is for the best. Stay safe beautiful and I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't wait to hug you and kiss twice as more as we usually do. We need to catch up for the kisses we didn't share this morning. I love you so much, I will always do. You'll always be mine and I won't let anything come between us. I promise xxx

Lukey <3

After being satisfied with my notes, I left it on the kitchen table for Ashton to see it after he wakes up. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and left our appartment and made my way to the bus stop to begin a long and boring day. I didn't feel like going to work, but I had to. Ashton and I needed money after all. Not only did we need it to pay for our place, our food, our clothes and all the other essential stuff'; we were also planning on going to Australia for Christmas. I wanted him to meet my mother, I wanted him to see where I came from. We would be away from all the drama if there still was some at that time. I knew Ashton would love Australia and I knew I would love being in Australia with him. We also wanted to go to Quebec City in February. Ashton heard about a winter Carnaval held in that town and he really wanted to go. Plus, he heard that the traditional meal of Quebec was delicious. It was called Poutine and the best one could be find in a restaurat called Ashton. What a coincidence. I wanted to travel all around the world with Ashton. We could go anywhere in the world and it would be perfect as long as he was by my side. How I loved my sweet and loving Ashton. I was brought back to reality when a way too familiar figure was standing in front of me, ready to order whatever he wanted. 

''When does your shift end?'' Michael asked.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:55 PM. Why did he want to know when I would be done with work? Did he want us to hang out and forget about everything that happened?

''I finish in 5 minutes. Do you want something?'' I answered.

''No. I just wanted to hang out a little bit with you. You know, so we can try to become friends. How about we talk about random stuff around a good coffee in here?'' Michael said. 

I didn't know if I should agree or not. I wanted to say no because I didn't feel like hanging out with Michael. He was a freak and even though he apologized, I was never going to forgive him for what he did to Ashton and I. I also didn't want to drink a coffee with him because I would be home late and I could not tell Ashton since we couldn't text each other. On the other hand, I wanted to say yes because I was scared. I knew Michael had anger issues and I didn't want to make him mad by refusing his offer. Nothing said that I had to hang with him for hours. i could just stay for 15 minutes and go back home after. That was what I was going to do.

''Yeah okay. Pick a table and I'll bring the coffees. How do you want yours?'' I replied.

''Black,'' Michael said before he walked towards a table by the window. 

When my shift ended, I prepared our drinks. I did them slowly because I was feeling very nervous because I didn't know what Michael wanted from me and I doubted that he really wanted to be friends after what happened that night. I took a deep breath and made my way to the table he was sitting at. I placed our coffees on the table and sat in front of him, not speaking a word. Michael was looking at me, not leaving his eyes from me. It made me feel shy, I didn't like being watched like that. The only person who could do that was Ashton. He was the only one who could stare at me that way without making me feel uncomfortable. I wanted this to end so I decided to talk.

''So, you wanted to hang out. Is there something you want to tell me?'' I asked.

''Not really. As I said, I want us to be friends and forget about what happened in the past,'' Michael answered. 

''Yeah okay...'' I replied nervously. Why was I so nervous? He was just Michael, he wasn't worth me getting all anxious.

''So...how have you been since the last time I saw you?'' He wondered.

''I've been good,'' I said. ''Good, good.''

''Are you sure? You seem pretty stressed and anxious,''Michael pointed out. I hated how Michael could always find out that something was wrong. He always could tell that I was feeling down back to the time where we were friends with benefits.

''It's none of your business Michael,'' I replied.

''So, there is something?'' Michael teased. ''Come on, you can tell. That is what friends do, they talk to each other when something is wrong.''

I didn't what to do. I could not tell him that Calum was trying to seperate Ashton and I since Michael was friend with him. Michael would go to Calum and tell him what I said and it would only cause trouble since Calum didn't want me to talk about it. There was the option where I could lie and tell a stupid story. I was a very bad liar and Michael being Michael; he would notice right away that I was lying. I could just tell him the truth without saying who was being this. Yeah, that was the best choice. 

''Let's just say that someone is trying to seperate Ashton and me. They want me to break up with him. If I don't, they will hurt us. I just hate this situation and it makes me pretty nervous and stressed. Happy now?'' I replied.

''Are you going to break up with Ashton?'' Michael asked.

''Of course not. I will never break up with Ashton no matter what happens. That jerk can do whatever he wants, he won't seperate us. Plus, Ashton and I have a plan. So no, there is no way that I'm going to break up with the love of my life,'' I answered.

''Oh would you look at that, I need to go,'' Michael said nervously before standing up and leaving the Café. 

Well that was weird but I didn't make a big deal about it. Michael was a weird guy and I figured it didn't change while I was in Sydney. I picked up the empty cups and put them on the counter so another employee could clean them. I went in the employees room to grab my stuff and made my way to the bus stop. Luckily, the next one was in five minutes so I didn't have to wait for a long time. That was the thing I hated the most about taking the bus: waiting. At least, I had music to make time go by faster. When the bus finally arrived, I got in and took a seat in the back. As it was taking me home, I could not stop thinking about Ashton. I missed him so much. He was everything that I could think about. It showed how in love I was with the boy with soft curly hair. I could not wait to get out of that bus and go to our place where I could hug him and kiss him. That was the only thing that I really wanted. 

The bus reached my station minutes later. As soon as I got out of it, I started running towards the appartment. I wanted to be with Ashton as soon as possible, be as close to him as possible. Fortunately, our place wasn't far away from the bus stop so I didn't have to run too much. I opened the door to our appartment building and climbed the stairs two by two until I reached our floor. I walked down the hall until the very end where our appartment was. I happily opened the door with a big smile on my face. But my smile soon dropped when I saw Ashton on the couch shaking and crying a little. I dropped my things the floor and walked towards the couch and sit next to my boyfriend.

''Ash, what's wrong baby?'' I wondered sadly.

He didn't reply. Instead, he gave me a familiar piece of paper. It was the note I left him this mornigh. Though, there was something written there that I didn't write.

Don't try to fool us, you can't. We know what you're trying to do. You know what you have to do,'' the note said.

I could not believe this. They knew, they knew everything. They were in our appartment, they broke in. They were everywhere, they were watching us. They were probably watching us right now. Ashton and I weren't safe. I didn't know what to do anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was easier when I was a child. I just wished I could get back to that time, that time where everything was fun, great, perfect. I missed this. I missed just playing in the streets with my friends that lived in the houses near mine. I missed playing hockey or soccer with the kids who lived near me, those kids who were all my friends. I missed going to the park with my family, just having fun in the playground for hours and hours. I missed going to McDonald so I could have my favorite meal and spend so many hours in the playroom where I would make myself new friends every single time. I missed going to my grandma's house where she would always bake delicious cookies along with brownies and sugar pie. I missed a lot of things about my childhood. Because back there, there were no worries. You didn't have to worry about getting hurt or losing someone. You just lived your life, day after day. It was a time where we had a cute naive side, where all the mattered was playing and be with the ones you loved. It was a great time, and I would never have the chance to go back there.

Childhood was the part of my life where I didn't care about my looks. I didn't care about what my clothes looked like or if my hair looked good. I was just being myself and never had the need to impress my friends. Back then, my life wasn't filled with problems and drama. I wasn't filled with so many emotions all the time, going from sadness to joy to anger. Why did this have to change? Why did I have to turn into a teenager? Being a teenager wasn't fun. There was such a big weigh on my shoulder. I had to fit in, I was trying to find myself in so many ways. I had so many downs, probably more downs that I had ups. Why did it have to be like that? Why couldn't being a teenager be the same as being a child? Why couldn't being a teenager mean that you still have your kid's heart, only you're just a little more mature? Why did it have to bring drama and problems? Why couldn't things stay the way they were: easy and fun? How I wished I could be a child again. Everything was better back then. Except one thing. If I was a child again, I wouldn't be with Ashton, the love of my life.

The night where I came back home only to find that someone broke into our house, I couldn't stop crying. I completely lost it. I tried to stay strong, I wanted to stay strong for Ashton, but I just couldn't take any more. It was too hard to handle, too hard to know that life wasn't going to give Ashton and I a break. We had a great plan, it was supposed to work. We were supposed to fool Calum and his friends, we were supposed to make them believe that we were not together anymore. But we failed, we failed big time. Why did we have to fail? Why did life make us fail? Did she really have to make those horrible people find about our plan? Did she really want Ashton and I to keep suffering? I figured the answer was yes considering she was giving us drama after drama, tears after tears. I wanted to punch a wall, I wanted this to end. I just wanted to be happy, I wanted Ashton and I to be the happy kids that we used to be. I wanted things to be easy for us. But life didn't want that, life wanted to put obstacles on our path...and she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Ashton tried to comfort me that night, but I didn't let him to because I felt guilty. I felt so responsible for all the things that were happening to us. If it wasn't for me, Ashton would not have believed that I cheated on him. It was because of me that the picture was on my Facebook profile, nobody else's fault. If it wasn't for me, Ashton would not have stopped talking to his mother. Even though she wasn't a great mother, I could feel that Ashton missed her. I was the one who seperated them forever. If it wasn't for me, Calum would not be after us. If I wasn't there, there would be no issues. He would have tried to win Ashton back and I wouldn't be on his way. If I didn't exist, Ashton and I would not fear getting hurt. Nobody would have broken into our house. Nobody would have tried to seperate us. It was all my fault, everything was my fault. I wished that things could be different, but I could not change the past. I just wanted what was best for Ashton and I...mostly for him. I felt like I couldn't give it to him, that as long as I was going to be near him, bad stuff would keep happening.

But I needed Ashton in my life. I needed him more than anything else in the big great world we lived in. Well, that big world wasn't that great to be perfectly honnest. I needed Ashton, I needed my oxygen, I needed my drug, I needed my everything. Ashton was the air that I breathed, my reason to keep fighting. I didn't know what I would have done without him with all the drama that kept coming back into our lives. I probably would have been lost and more broken that I already was. I would have been a mess, a complete disaster. After crying that night, I let Ashton comfort me. He was so great at it, always finding the good words to make me feel better. I told him that I felt like giving up, that I felt like life was telling us that we would never be okay. Ashton told me that it was up to me, to us to show life that it was wrong. He told me that we had to believe in ourselves if we wanted to win. I was going to try, mostly for Ashton. I didn't really have hope that things would be a okay again anymore, but I made myself believe that I did. I wanted Ashton to be proud of me, I wanted him to know that I was trying for him, for us. I just wanted him to be happy.

Today was Saturday meaning that I didn't have to go to work. Usually, Ashton would have the day off as well, but he got a call from his boss saying that he needed to be at the office because there was an important meeting that could change the future of the company. Ashton noticed that I was still feeling a little down. He tried to ask his boss to let him stay home saying he needed to help someone, but his boss was not going to change his mind. Ashton was told by his boss that if he didn't show up, he was going to lose his job which would be pretty horrible. I assured him that I was going to be okay, that I would lock the doors and close the windows so nobody could come in. I knew that he was anxious about leaving me on my own, but he had do. He had to keep his job, we both needed the money. Ashton grabbed his things and kissed me tenderly for minutes before he left, leaving on my own for a few hours. It was 9 am when he left and he said he should be back around 4 in the afternoon. I believed it would not be that bad.

I spent the day doing basically nothing. I started by going on Tumblr, thanks to Ashton for getting me addicted to this website. How I loved Tumblr and seeing all those people posting crazy yet cute posts. It was entertaining me and made me forget about my reality for a few hours because when I looked at the time, it was already 11am. I was starving so I ate some cereals because I was my lazy self who didn't feel like cooking anything complicated that would requiere more than 5 minutes of my time. I had better things to do. I knew that Ashton would be mad at me for watching Friends without him, but I really needed to watch more episodes. I needed to know if Rachel and Ross who finally end up together. That was how I spent the rest of my afternoon, watching several episodes of what became one of my favorite TV Shows. It would never beat Supernatural, nothing could be better than Supernatural and Dean and Sam and Castiel. The clock indicated it was 4 o'cock in a matter of time meaning Ashton was going to be home soon.

But when it was 4:30, Ashton wasn't home yet and that wasn't normal since his job was near our house and it took a maximum of 15 minutes to get there. I was a little worried so I called him. It reached his voicemail and didn't bother in leaving a message. Maybe there was some traffic or some cars collided together, I told myself. I needed to relax, Ashton was okay and nothing wrong happened. I stayed calm until it was 5 o'clock and thre was still no sign of life from my boyfriend. I called him again and it still reached his voicemail. This time, I left a message because I was more than worried. I was worried that something bad happened to him: Ash baby, where are you? You were supposed to be home around 4:15 and you're not there yet. You are not picking up your phone and I'm worried now. Please call me back to tell me where you are or just come home. I love you and I hope you're okay.

There was nothing else that I could do but wait. I had to change my mind so I went back on Netflix so I could watch another episode of Friends. I could barely focus, but it still helped me relax a little. Being nervous wasn't going to help. I had to remain positive, I had to remain positive that Ashton was okay and that he would soon be into my arms and that I would kiss his sweet lips tenderly. We would eat dinner together and we would go to bed, and maybe have our little dose of fun before falling asleep. This was the night that was waiting for us, a night like the previous ones. I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock on the door. I wondered who could that be and figured that the person standing on the other side of the door couldn't be anyone else than Ashton. I imagined that he just forgot the keys to our appartment and that he could not come in since the door was locked. I stood up from my seat to open the door. But it wasn't Ashton standing in front of me. It was a police officer.

''Does Ashton Irwin leave here?'' He asked.

''Eum, yeah...'' I answered nervously.

''And you are?'' he wondered.

''Luke Hemmings...I'm Ashton's boyfriend. We live together. Did something happen to him? Where is he?'' I replied rapidly.

''I'm afraid that something bad happen, yes. I'm sorry, but your boyfriend has been shot. He's currently at the hospital. I don't know if he's okay, but I know that he is very injured. I can't tell you more about this. I'm very sorry,'' the police officer explained before leaving me on my own.

I was panicking. I was panicking so much that I could not even find the stenght to cry. Ashton has been shot, Ashton was in the hospital, Ashton could die. I had to go to the hospital, I had to. This was the only thing that I could do. I had to be with my boyfriend, the only person I truly cared of. I grabbed the car keys and headed out of the appartment building as fast as I could. Seconds seemed like minutes, like an eternity. When I reached the car, I noticed a little piece of paper under the windshield wiper. I was shaking as I grabbed it, I was afraid of what I would find on this little piece of paper.

I warned you Luke, I warned you.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't want to believe that Ashton actually got shot, it just could not happen. It could not be real. I felt like my whole world was crashing down, like time actually stopped. How could this happen to us? How could Ashton actually got shot? I felt like it was all my fault. Like the note said, I had been warned. I could have stopped it, I could have protected and saved Ashton, the love of my life. This should not have happened. Ashton should not have been shot. He should have come back home. We should have spend the rest of the night together like we always did. He was not supposed to be in the hospital. I didn't even know if he was okay. All I knew was that he was hurt and that he could actually die. Just the thought of losing him made me want to burst into tears. I didn't want him to leave me, I needed him more than anything else in the world. He couldn't leave me, he just couldn't. This couldn't be the end of us, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. That wasn't how our future was supposed to be. I had to see him, I had to go the hospital.

I could not spend one more minute near the appartment knowing that Ashton was in the hospital. I got in the car and started driving there as fast as I possibly could. I didn't care about speed limit. I didn't care about anything at the moment but Ashton. I needed to know that he was okay, that he would make it. I needed to know that this wasn't the end of him, that this nightmare would end. As I drove to the hospital, I could not help but think that he might be dead already. I could not help but think that I might never have the chance to hear his voice again. I could not help but think that I might never see him smile again, showing his cute and perfect dimples. I could not help but think that I might never hear him laugh again. It pained me to think that I might never get the chance to hug him and kiss him once more. I could not help but think that I would never see him alive again. But I had to keep the faith. I had to keep believing that he would make it. I could not give up, not when it came to Ashton, to us.

When I got to the hospital, I didn't even bother finding a place where I could park the car. I just parked it right in front of the entrance. I got out of the car and made my way into the hospital. I was crying a river and people around me probably thought I was going crazy and mad. I was. I looked around me, looking for any clues that could lead me to Ashton, my sweet prince. I saw some arrows with emergency written on them. I followed those arrows. They led me to a cold and crowded space. There were so many people in there. There were people crying. There were people sleeping. There were kids running all around the place. There were so many sick people who were waiting to see a doctor. And there were people like me who were waiting for news from someone they loved. I took a deep breath before making my way to the office. I wasn't ready to get bad news, I wasn't ready at all. But I needed to know. I needed to know what was going to happen to Ashton. 

''How can I help you son?'' the secretary asked.

''Eum...a police o-officer showed up to m-my place a little while a-ago. H-He told me that m-my boyfriend got shot... I-I need to k-know if he's okay. P-Please tell me he's okay,'' I answered sadly.

''Mr. Irwin right?'' she wondered.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''I'm afraid I can't give you any news right now. He is still going through surgery. But, I'll ask the doctor to come talk to you as soon as the surgery is over okay?'' she proposed.

I wasn't happy about that. I needed news right now. Waiting for them was killing me. I was a nervous wrecked. I figured everybody would feel the same way after hearing that their loved one actually got shot and that there wasn't ay way to know if they were okay or not. I could have argued with the secretary, I could have insisted that she gave me news right now. I didn't have the strenght to do so. I was weak, there was nothing else that I could do but pray. I nodded and made my way back to the waiting room. I took a seat next to a woman who was also crying. I just felt like hugging her, I knew she needed as much comfort as I did. Instead, I just put my hand on her knee and squeezed it a little. She turned around and gave me a small smile before placing her hand over mine. Nothing else was said, we just both sat there crying our eyes out. I didn't know what was happening to her, but I just wished that things would be okay for her. I just wished that she would get the news that she deserved to have.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't. A doctor showed a couple of minutes later and I overheard their conversation. Basically, the woman's husband was in a car crash and he didn't make it. They tried to save him, but they couldn't. The woman collapsed to the floor and bursted into tears. I couldn't understand her pain. I just knew that there was nothing more horrible than losing the love of your life. And I knew that the same thing was maybe going to happen to me. I stood up from my seat and joined the poor and sad woman. I sat on the floor next to her and held her tightly. She wasn't moving, she wasn't hugging back. I could not blame her, I just wanted to give her a little love in this difficult moment. We stayed for that position for a long time until she was dragged away from me by some nurses and a social worker. She sure was going to need help to get through this. I hoped she was going to make it. Why did life have to be so unfair to that poor and beautiful lady? Why did life have to take away the person she loved the most in the entire world, her other half? Why couldn't life let her be happy?

''Someone here for Ashton Irwin?'' someone asked, bringing me back to reality. I stood up from the floor and walked towards the doctor.

''I-I'm here for Ashton. I-I know I'm not family, but I'm h-his boyfriend Luke and I-I'm worried sick. P-Please tell me how he is, please doctor,'' I begged.

''Well, you're his emergency contact so you're considered like family. Eum, where should I start... Like you were told, Ashton was shot. He was shot several time to be honnest: twice in the stomach and once in the arm. Fortunately, none of the balls touched vital organs. We were able to remove the three balls from his body. Though, he lost a lot of blood. But he is going to make it, he will survive. He was very lucky that his heart or lungs weren't touched. I should warn you about something else though. When Mr. Irwin was shot, he fell to the floor and hit his head very hard. There are probabilities that he might lost a part of his memory. It isn't a certitude, but the chances are there. That is the only bad news, we'll check on him as soon as he wakes up,'' the doctor explained.

Ashton was okay. Ashton was going to survive. He was going to stay with me. I could not help myself but hug the doctor in front of me. I was just too happy that Ashton wasn't going to leave me for a better or a worse word. My heart broke when I learned that he didn't get shot once, but thrice. It could have been so much worse for him, but he had luck in his bad luck. He was my warrior, he wasn't going to lose this battle. I just hoped that his memory would be okay. I knew it would because he was Ashton Irwin. And Ashton Irwin wasn't going to let life take away his memory. I needed to see him, I needed to be by his side. There was no way I was going to spend one more minute away from him.

''Can I see him, please?'' I asked the lovely and nice doctor.

''Sure, though not for a long time. Visiting hours are ending soon but I'll give you one hour. I'll take you to his room, please follow me,'' he replied.

I followed the doctor through a wide corridor where I could hear so many sounds. There were sounds coming from the different machines. There were children crying and parents crying. There were some people laughing. I could hear some people snoring. Every room in this corridor held a different story, a different pain or a different joy. I wasn't going to know about those stories, I didn't need to. Life put obstacles in everyone's life because life wasn't hell or paradise, it was a mix of both.

''We're here,'' the doctor said. ''If you need anything, come find me. I'm Dr.Bouvier. I really hope that things go for the best for Mr. Irwin and you.''

I entered the room and started crying again when I saw Ashton in that bed. He was surronded by so many machines. He had needles in his veins, transfusing him part of the blood that he lost. He was so pale and vulnerable. His face held so much pain, yet he looked so peaceful. I was just very happy that he was okay and that he was not going to die. I hoped that he wasn't going to forget about me. But if he did, at least he would still be there. I grabbed the little chair and brought him near the bed so I could sit next to Ashton. I held his hand which was so cold and petite. I brought it to my lips and kissed it sweetly. Ashton was still there and it was all that mattered.

''I don't know if you can hear me baby. But just know that I'm sorry for what h-happen to you. I-I'm so sorry that you got hurt b-because you didn't deserve that. You deserved everything but that. You're an angel, and angels are n-not supposed to get shot. But you'll be okay sweetie and I'll be there to help you. I will always be there to help you, to hold you. I will always be there to make you feel better. I will never leave your side. I need you, and you need me. We need each other to survive. I love you so much Ashton Irwin. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you f-forever,'' I said.

Minutes passed and I hoped that Ashton would wake up before I had to go back home. I wanted to be there when he was going to wake up. I wanted to be the first person that he would see, I wanted him to know that I was right there and that I was always going to. Dr.Bouvier came into the room to warn me that i had 10 minutes left before he would ask me to leave. I prayed God to make Ashton wake up. A few minutes before I had to go, I felt his hand move in mine before his eyes slowly opened.

''Oh my baby, you're awake,'' I said happily. ''It's okay, it is all going to be okay.''

''Where am I?'' Ashton asked weakly.

''In the hospital baby, you are going to fine,'' I replied.

''Okay. B-But...Who are you?'' he wondered, making my heart break into millions of tiny pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't remember me, Ashton didn't who I was. He didn't remember all the beautiful moments that we shared, he didn't remember all the promises we made to each other. It was like he never knew me, like I never was part of his life. I was just another stranger to him, someone who never had a major impact in his life. It was like we never dated, that he never fell in love with me. Everything that we shared was long time gone in his head. Out of everything that he could have forgotten about, it had to me. Why did have to be me? The look he gave me when he woke up was simply horrible, like I was nothing to him. But me, I couldn't forget that Ashton was my boyfriend. I couldn't forget that he was mine and that I was his. I couldn't forget about all the nights where we fell asleep side by side after kissing and making love to each other. I was never going to forget that. But Ashton did... And it broke my heart badly. I just wished there was a magical spell that could bring his memory back, but such things didn't exist unless you were a wizard or some kind of fairy. I was just a simple human being who couldn't do anything about it but cry and feel broken.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer. I didn't even answer Ashton's question. I didn't want to tell him that I was his boyfriend. It was no use since he didn't remember me. I rushed out of the room and looked for Dr.Bouvier. When I found him, I told him that Ashton was awake and that he didn't remember me. I could see that he was sorry by the look he gave me. It wasn't his fault, I knew that he did his best to save my boyfriend. I told Dr.Bouvier to call me if he needed anything. I just wanted to be away from everything. A part of me wanted to be with Ashton, to support him. I knew he needed me, but I wasn't strong enough. It would have been to hard for me to spend some time with him pretending to be somebody that I was not. I would have been to hard for me to be with my boyfriend who didn't remember me. It maybe was selfish, but I needed to take some time away. I just went back home and spent the rest of the day crying on the bed, our bed. Maybe we never were going to share this bed again. Maybe we were not going to live together anymore. Maybe we weren't going to hug and kiss anymore. Maybe this was the end of us. The thought made me want to die.

I was brought back to reality when my cellphone rang. It was an unknown number which I figured was the hospital. I took a deep breath before answering the call. A part of me was hoping for some good news, but a bigger part of me knew that it wasn't worth it.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Yes, Luke? This is Dr.Bouvier,'' he replied.

''Oh yes, hey...'' I said.

''So, I'm calling you about Ashton. I have some good news and bad news. The bad news are that he sure lost some of his short term memory. From what I can tell after talking to him and making him go through several tests, he forgot everything that happened in the last year, including you. Good news are that his memory might come back. The chances are very high, but we can't tell you when. It may come back next week, next month...or never,'' Dr Bouvier explained.

''So there is a chance that he will remember me someday? That all the things that we shared are not lost forever?'' I wondered.

''Yes. But right now, even though he doesn't remember you, he needs someone. He needs to go home. Being home might bring back some memories. He needs to get back to his normal life with you by his side. I told him that you were one of his friends since telling him you were his boyfriend would have been too much of a shock. Ashton is aware that he lost part of his memory and he agrees to go back home with you. All he needs is you to pick him up,'' Dr.Bouvier explained.

A part of me didn't want Ashton back home. I was being selfish because I didn't want to hurt and suffer. But then, I remembered the promise that I made him. I promised him that I would always be there for him in his ups and his downs. He was still Ashton and I still loved him to death. He needed me and I was still his boyfriend. I had to keep my promise, I just couldn't break it. Ashton was going through a down and it was in those moments that he needed me the most. I had to be strong for him, for us.

''I'll always be there for him, I know it will be hard for me. It will be hard to act like he's not my boyfriend. But I'll do it,'' I replied.

''Perfect. Other than that, the surgery went very well like I told you. He will need to recover, but he will physically be okay very soon. Do you think you can pick him up in maybe one hour? It will give me time to write down some papers,'' he added.

''I'll be there. Thanks Dr. I'll see you later,'' I said before hanging up the phone.

I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank it entirely. I needed to calm down, I needed to tell myself that things were going to be okay. I walked around the appartment until my eyes fell on a picture of Ashton and I. It was a picture of us at the beach. We were in the water and Ashton was on my shoulders. We both looked so happy on that picture. I decided to bring it with me at the hospital. Maybe it would help Ashton remember. Maybe it would make him trust me more. I sat on the couch looking at the picture until it was time for me to pick up Ashton at the hospital.

On my way to the hospital, I decided to stop by McDonald's and buy Ashton some food. Since the food in the hospital was very nasty, I knew that he would be very hungry. Plus, Ashton always was hungry. I ordered him some chicken nuggets with french fries while I ordered myself two cheeseburgers. Once that was done, I made my way to the hospital, leaving the food in the car and bringing the picture with me. I entered the hospital and walked towards where I remembered Ashton's room to be at. When I reached his room, he was wearing normal clothes and he was talking with Dr.Bouvier. It made me smile to know that he was okay. If only God could bring his memory back so we could get back to our perfect life.

''Hey, you must be Luke right?'' Ashton asked. ''Pierre, eum, Dr.Bouvier told me that we were friends and that we met last summer, is that right? I'm sorry that I can't remember you, I really am. Though, you seem to be a very nice guy so I have no problem leaving with you.''

''Yeah, I'm Luke,'' I replied using everything in me not to burst into tears. ''We sure met last summer, we had a great time together. We were always together, or should I see we always are together. And don't be sorry. It's n-not your fault if you can't remember me. I do remember you though and I hope that spending time with me will help you remember everything that you forgot about.''

''I hope so too,'' Ashton added. ''Hey, what are you hidding behind your back?''

I almost forgot about the picture. I walked towards Ashton and sat next to him on the bed, handing him the beautiful picture of us. I still could remember that day we spent together in every detail, but Ashton couldn't. He didn't remember a single thing about us.

''That was during the summer. It was a really nice day. We went surfing and then we went to this great restaurant. I thought you would like to see a picture of us to assure you that I'm not a nobody and that we really know each other,'' I explained.

''We sure look very happy on this picture. And we look very close as well. I hate that I can't remember that day, I hate that I can't remember you or anything that happened in the last year. Why did it have to happen to me?'' Ashton said sadly.

''I know it hurts ba- Ashton,'' I replied. It was going to be hard not to use sweet names. ''I know it hurts but you need to be positive. You were shot and you survived. Plus, the chances that you'll get your memory back are very good. You need to stay positive Ash.''

''I'll try, thanks Luke,'' Ashton said, giving me small smile. ''Can we go now? I hate this place and I'm starving.''

''Yeah sure let's go. And there is a surprise for you in the car,'' I said.

Ashton might have forgotten about me, he still had the same cute and adorable reaction when it came to surprises. He grabbed his few belongings rapidly and rushed out of the room, with me following behind. He didn't really know where to go so I grabbed his hand and led him out of the hospital, all the way to our car. He took place in the passenger seat while I took place in the driver's one. I gave him his McDonald's bag and he smiled when he saw what it contained.

''Wow, chicken nuggets and french fries, my favorite. You sure are a good friend, Luke. Thanks a lot,'' Ashton said.

''You're welcome,'' I replied.

The rest of the way home was spent without speaking to each other, only the sound of the radio was filling the car. I was humming along to the overrated songs while Ashton wasn't. He didn't remember most of them. I felt so sad and sorry for him, but I had to be strong. He needed me to be there for him, he didn't need to me to cry and to be weak. Ashton didn't seem to make a big deal about it. He just kept eating his food and making adorable faces everything he took a bite of his chicken nuggets. I just wanted to kiss him tenderly and hug him, but I couldn't. I had to resist. When we got home, Ashton didn't recognize the place at all. Last thing he remembered was living with his mother and my father. A lot of things sure happened since then. We got out of the car and Ashton followed me in the appartment building until we reached our own place.

''Well, this place sure looks good,'' Ashton said as I opened the door. ''I used to live with you, right?''

''Yeah, since we were great friends, we decided to move together. Let's just say that you had issues with your mother and that you needed your own space,'' I replied.

''Oh yeah, okay. Well, I'm proud that my old-self finally decided to grow some guts and move out of that house,'' Ashton said.

''I have to use the bathroom, I'll let you explore the place, okay?'' I wondered.

Ashton nodded and I made my way to the bathroom. I didn't really need to pee. I needed some time along to take deep breaths and relax. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. I just had to remember that he was Ashton, that we was the same guy that I fell in love with. He was still the love of my life for who I would have caught a grenade or jump in front of a train. When I felt better, I got out of the bathroom and searched for Ashton. I found him in our bedroom, staring at a picture of us, a picture of us where we were kissing.

''A-Are you my boyfriend?'' he asked nervously as I walked next to him.

''Eum, yeah...'' I replied timidly.

Ashton smiled and looked at me before before kissing me tenderly. I didn't understand what was happening, but I found myself kissing back the love of my life. Ashton broke the kiss a few seconds later, and none of us spoke. We just kept looking at each other.

''Why did you kiss me?'' I asked.

''I thought it would help me remember you,'' Ashton replied.

''Did it?'' I wondered.

''No...but I hope time will work its magic. I know it must be hard for you right now, and I'm sorry,'' Ashton answered before giving me a hug. We couldn't stop believing. Because we were meant to be from the start.


	14. Chapter 14

A week has passed since Ashton left the hospital. Things were going great, though Ashton didn't get his memory back. Well, he didn't get it back yet. I was still hoping that he would soon get it back and that everything would go back to normal. Ashton would remember me and all the little things that we shared. He would remember all the promises that we made and all the times that we kissed, hugged and made love to each other. That was my only wish at that very specific moment. I didn't want to be forgotten anymore. I didn't want Ashton to be upset because he lost part of his memory anymore. I didn't want him to act weird around me because he didn't remember me. I just wanted things to be normal again for Ashton and I. I wanted us to be a normal couple again. I wanted to erase the past. I wanted to go back to that day where he got shot. I wanted to go back to that day so I could protect him. I would be the one getting shot, not him. I would take the bullets straight through my brain if it was possible. But things were not that easy. I just had to keep wishing that life would make another miracle.

I thought it would have been more difficult to be around Ashton during this past week, but it wasn't. Sure, there were some akward moments that couldn't be avoided. Most of them happened at night time. For example, while we were watching a movie a few days ago, I made a move on him and he froze before pushing me, making me fall to the ground. I knew that Ashton didn't mean to hurt me. I knew that he was all confused and that he had a lot take in. I knew that it must have been hard for him to have a boyfriend that he couldn't even remember. And I tried my best to respect him. But it sure was hard when I was used to do so many things that I couldn't do anymore. I couldn't even fall asleep naked next to him naked anymore. I couldn't make love to him anymore. It was hard, but I started to get used to it. I loved Ashton more than anything and was ready to do anything in my power to make him feel better. And I knew that having sex wasn't going to make him feel any better, unfortunately.

Though, Ashton wasn't as distant as I imagined he would be. We shared a couple kisses during the week and cuddled a lot. It sure was better than nothing. Part of me believed that Ashton was doing it to make me happy. Part of me believed that Ashton felt bad about what was happening and wanted to put a smile on my face. Though, after seeing the beautiful smile on his face after we kissed, I knew that he wasn't only doing it for me. He loved kissing me. He loved spending time with me. He was getting to know me once again, and I could see that he liked me. I was doing my best to make him feel wanted and okay. I was doing my best not to make him feel bad about his condition. Ashton fell in love with me once. If he wasn't going to get back his memory, I was sure going to make him fall in love with me once again. Because I would never stop loving Ashton Fletcher Irwin. He was the love of my life and I needed him more than anything else in this big crazy world. I was going to make him fall in love with me like we fall asleep; slowly than all at once.

Today was the day where I had to get back to work. My boss gave me a week off since she was an incredible woman and that she really loved me as an employee. She told me to take care about my little angel and that she would see me again next week. I didn't really want to go back to work. I was worried to let Ashton on his own for so many reasons. First, I didn't know if he would be okay. He lost some of his memory and it made me think that he might need me around a little longer. Second of all, we still didn't know who shot him. Since Ashton lost his memory, he couldn't recall what happened on that night where I almost lost him. I was afraid that whoever did this to him would come back and finish his work. I was afraid that whoever did this to him would come to our home and kill him. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. After minutes of trying to convince me that he would be okay and me telling him to call me if anything was wrong of if he needed help, Ashton gave me a small peck on the lips before kicking me out of the appartment. He might have lost a part of his memory, he still had the same old attitude that I loved so much. I smiled and made my way to my job where I knew it was going to be a very long day.

It was the same old routine. I really loved my job, I really did. I loved talking with my customers and getting to know them better. I loved when they told me how their kids did something completely stupid or how they got a promotion at their own job. That wasn't the problem. Working around people wasn't my problem. I loved the Café. My boss was great, so were my co-workers. I was just getting bored of doing the same old thing everyday. I wanted something new, I wanted to do something different. I just was the kind of boy who needed some changes in his life regulary. But for now, I couldn't do much about it. So I was going to stick with this job that wasn't the worst after all. There were bad sides about it, but there sure were more good sides. The tips were one of them, thanks to my charm, smile and beauty. As I was about to end my shift, Michael entered the Café and walked towards me. I should have known that he would show up, he always did. Did I miss him? Not at all. But I still had to be nice around him so I wouldn't risk getting fired.

''Well hello Luke! You're finally back. I've been coming here for the past week and you were never there. I asked your co-workers where you were, but they wouldn't tell me. Were you sick?'' Michael asked.

''Hi Michael. No I wasn't sick. I was at home with Ashton,'' I replied.

''What for?'' He wondered.

''Let's just say that something bad happened to him, it's complicated,'' I answered.

''I have plenty of time in front of me. Join me at the table by the window when you end your shift in 5 minutes?'' Michael proposed.

''Sure, I guess,'' I replied.

I prepared Michael's regular drink and made him pay. He smiled and went to the table that he asked me to join him at. I served one last customer who turned out to be a pain because he paid me only in quarters and dims. I hated when customers did that, but I couldn't show my anger. I counted the old man's money, making sure he gave me the right amount. When I made sure he did, I gave him his hot chocolate before making my way to the employees' room. I changed into my regular clothes before joining Michael, making myself a Moka on the way there. When I sat in front of him, his smile grew widder. That was weird.

''So, what happened to Ashton?'' Michael asked right away.

I didn't know if I should tell him. I knew that he was trying to be nice and all, but I didn't know if it was good idea. Though, it wasn't like he would tell anybody. It wouldn't hurt telling someone, maybe it would make me feel good. I took a sip of my drink before telling him the whole truth.

''Ashton was shot last week, thrice I think. And eum, when he was shot, he fell to the ground and hit his head hard. Luckily, the balls didn't hit any vital organs so he's still alive and doing fine. Though, his brain was damaged because of the hit his head took. So, he lost part of his memory. When he woke up in the hospital, he didn't remember. In fact, he can't remember anything that happened in the last year. He doesn't remember all the things that we shared and yeah. It is really hard you know. But I love him, so I will always stay by his side no matter what happens. Plus, the Doctor said that there is a big chance that he will get his memory back. So I keep my fingers crossed that he will. If he does, we might finally be able to find who did this to him and send them to jail where they won't be able to hurt Ashton anymore. I just want what is best for my perfect boyfriend,'' I explained.

''Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. I knew I was a jerk to Ashton before, but the guy didn't really deserve that. Whoever shot him deserves to die in jail. I can't believe that some human beings can be that cruel towards someone they barely know. Well, I once was like that...but I changed because I realized that it wasn't okay. I-I should have never done what I did to Ashton and you and I'm still very sorry about that. I hope Ashton gets his memory back, I really do. It's like everyone is trying to seperate you and I really hope that you two can finally have your happy ending. You're a great guy Luke and you deserves what is best in life. And Ashton is giving you that,'' Michael replied.

I smiled, not really knowing what to answer. So I just changed the subject and we went on talking about sports and other stuff. We talked about our favorite sports' teams and players. We mostly talked about hockey. I never was a fan of this sport until I moved to Florida. Michael was more of a Panters's fan while I was a Lightning's one. I told him he was the ennemy and that I couldn't be seen around him. He laughed, making me laugh as well. It was nice talking to him, he was the same old Michael that I used to love hanging around. Though, we were just friends now and it was never going to change. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Ashton. Ashton was always going to be my first and only love, my one and only, my everything, my oxygen, my drug. Why would I look for someone else when I had someone as perfect as Ashton in my life? Speaking of Ashton, my conversation with Michael was interrupted when the beautiful boy with dirty blonde curly hair showed in the Café.

''Hey Ashton, what are you doing here?'' I asked happily.

''Oh, well you weren't getting home so I supposed you were stuck at work and I wanted to surprise you,'' he replied as he took a seat between Michael and I.

''I should have called you,I'm sorry. I was talking with Michael and didn't see time go by,'' I apologized.

Ashton turned around to look at Michael. Ashton's eyes went wide as he scanned the boy in front of me. He looked terrified, like he just saw the Devil right in front of him.

''Ashton baby, are you okay?'' I asked nervously as I grabbed Ashton's hand in mind.

''I remember,'' Ashton answered.

''What do you mean?'' I wondered.

'' I remember everything now. I remember the shooting. I remember everything that happened in this past year. But I also remember that Michael was the one who shot me,'' Ashton replied.


	15. Chapter 15

2 years later

There will always be things that you will be unable to forget. You can try your hardest, some moments of your life will always be stucked in your head forever. Even though I tried, I couldn't erase those memories. It became an habit of mine to visit our local cemetery every month, on the tenth day of every month to be more precise. I knew I shouldn't have gone there that often, but I had to. Not only did I had to, I wanted to. Everytime, I would stand in front of that grave, remembering all of the horrible events that occured exactly two years ago. Everytime I visited the cemetery, I would feel so many different emotions going from anger to sadness, just like I did the day where everything happened. Everything changed that day. Nothing was ever going to be the same. And it sure wasn't. Somebody died that day, making my life change forever and always.

**Flashback**

I couldn't believe what Ashton just said, I didn't want to believe it. At the same time, a part of me wasn't that suprised. I knew he couldn't be trusted. Michael was the one who shot my precious boyfriend. He was the one who almost killed the love of my life, the one who almost seperated Ashton and I forever. I wanted to punch Michael, to make him suffer as much as I did because of him. I wanted to torture him and take so much pleasure seing the pain in his face. I wanted to kill him slowly, then all at once. But how could I do something like that when all I was able to do was stare at Michael, speechless. I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream. But Ashton could, and he did it well.

''I remember everything now,'' Ashton yelled. ''I was walking home after a long day at work. I decided to take a shortcut in a small alley because I wanted to be with my boyfriend as soon as possible. And then, as I was walking, I heard some noise coming from behind me. I became anxious and started running a little. But the noise was following me. And then, I made the stupid mistake of turning around. And there you were, Michael. I remember you saying some stupid things about how you hated me. Then, you shot me, leaving me to bleed on the cold ground. I yelled for you to come back, but you just laughed and ran away.''

Other customers in the Café were staring at us, none of them making a move. Maybe they were scared, or just didn't really care. People these days never really care about others, they only care about themselves. But me; I wasn't so speechless anymore. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. It was my boyfriend who got shot by a guy I was starting to trust again. It was my boyfriend who almost died that night. Ashton's story made me so mad, yet so sad. I felt like I was responsible since Ashton probably would not have gotten shot if he didn't walk by that alley to be with me quicker. But deep down inside of me, I knew that this wasn't my fault. It was some jerk's. How could Michael do this to my precious angel? How could someone in the world want to shoot an amazing and perfect boy like him? I stood up from my seat, grabbing a laughing Michael by his shirt collar before punching him in the face, twice.

''You're an asshole Michael Clifford. You deserve to die. People like you don't even deserve to be on this planet. You're a piece of garbage, you are shit. I want to kill you so much for what you did to Ashton. Hate is not enough of a strong word to express how I feel towards you. I despise you with everything I have in me. Once this conversation is over, Ashton and I are going to go to the police station. You're going to be arrested and go to jail where you belong. And I so hope that somedy will kill you in there,'' I said angrily.

''You really believe that I'm scared of you, Luke? See, I already went to jail because of you and nothing bad happened to me. It will be the same thing this time. So go for it, go to the police station and tell them what I did. I don't care. Do you only know why I shot your stupid precious boyfriend?'' Michael replied.

''Because you're an horrible person who only deserves to die or be tortured for the rest of his pathetic existence?'' I answered harshly.

''No, I did it because of you, Luke,'' Micheal said. '' I did it because even though I hate you, I also love you. I hate seeing you happy with Ashton for two reasons. First, I hate that my ennemies get the chance to be loved and have a beautiful smile. I hate that everything in your life seems so perfect. So I wanted to ruin you by taking away your dumb boyfriend. I still don't understand why you love him. He's so ugly and boring...unlike me. That's the second reason why I shot Ashton. Because I'm jealous of him.''

What did he mean by that? What did Ashton mean by saying he was jealous of Ashton? I didn't know what to say. It was like I forgot everything that Michael previously said. I only focused on that last sentence. And I guessed he could feel it since I was speechless once again.

''Yeah, surprise Luke,'' Michael said. '' Even though I hate you, I also love you. When I heard you were back in town, part of me wanted to kill you. But another part just wanted to see you again and be part of your life once again after all the drama that happened last summer. But of course, you were still madly in love with that nerd, giving me no chance to make you mine. So I sticked to being your friend and making you trust me again. And it worked. Then, I figured that if Ashton died, you would come to me and I would be the one to comfort you. Ashton was supposed to die and you weren't supposed to know that it was me who did it. That is why I first used Calum to break you two up. So you wouldn't accuse and you would fall in love with me. Unfortunately for me, dumbie survived and you two are still a perfect little couple. I heard he lost his memory and hoped that it would lead to the end of your relationship. Of course, he still liked you even though he couldn't remember one single moment that you spent together. I hate you Luke. I hate you for making me feel those things. And most of all, I hate you Ashton. I hate you for being with Ashton. You don't deserve to be with him. You're useless and ugly. You're some nerd who doesn't know to have fun. You changed Luke for the worst and-''

''Shut up you sick bastard,'' I yelled. ''You're so cruel and horrible. Are you even listening to yourself right now? You're saying all those things like they're perfectly fine and normal. But they're not. You thing you're cool telling me that you love me and that you actually tried to kill Ashton because of that? You think you're smart telling me that you wanted me for yourself so you wanted to eliminate the person who made me the happiest guy in the entire world? But guess what? I will never like you and I will never be with you. Even if Ashton and I had actually broken up, I would have never been with you. You're dead to me, you're worth nothing but a big pile of dirt.''

''Fine then, if I can't have you, nobody will,'' Michael said laughing.

And that was when the most horrible moment of my life happenes. Michael took out a gun from his backpack and aimed it at Ashton who was now shaking and crying. Michael was taking a guilty pleasure doing so, laughing quietly. People in the Café were also screaming and hidding, asking for someone to call 9-1-1. To make them shut up, Michael shot twice in the wall behind me. Everything went silent and all you could hear was Ashton and I sobbing. Why did something like that have to happen again, something to separate Ashton and I?

''Since you think I'm a jerk, I'm not even going to let you guys time to say your farewells. You are never going to see your precious boyfriend ever again, Luke. You will never be able to hug and kiss him anymore, what a shame. And Ashton, well, just goodbye now,'' Michael said.

Another gunshot was heard. This time, it the bullet didn't hit the wall. It hit someone. Somebody died that day and everything changed.

*End of Flashback*

''I knew I would find you here,'' a familiar voice said coming from behind me.

''Yeah, I guess I had to come,'' I replied.

''I'll never understand why you keep coming here...it only brings back horrible memories,'' the person added.

''It just reminds me that I'm so lucky to still have you in my life,'' I replied.

My fiancé smiled and sat next to me before I leaned in to kiss him tenderly, sending butterflies all the way down to my stomach. I was safe with him next to me, I was okay as long as I had him beside me.

''I love you,'' he whispered.

''I love you more, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, my soon to be husband,'' I replied.

Ashton was my fiancé. I asked him to marry me that day where everything happened in the Café, and he said yes. I didn't want to give life another chance to seperate us. I wasn't going to give destiny another opportunity to take my angel away from me. Ashton almost died that day, but a miracle happened. Calum happened. When I thought Michael was going to kill Ashton by shooting him straight in the brain, Calum entered the small Café and things happened otherwise. He was the one who shoot someone. He shot Michael who died on the spot. I will never be thankful enough for what Calum did. And some of his words will always be stuck on my mind. I did it for you guys.

''I see you guys truly love each other and I wasn't going to let someone ruin that. You may think I'm an horrible person for killing someone, but you're safe now. You're free to love each other for as long as you want to. ''

He said those things to us when he was escorted to a police car. Calum was sent to jail where he was going to spend at least the next 23 years of his life. Ashton and I tried to visit him every week. It was the least we could after what he did for us. He saved Ashton's life that day, and he saved mine. Because without Ashton, life wouldn't have been worth it. Calum will always stay our hero. He might have done nasty things in the past, but we forgot about them all. His courageous action erased all the horrible ones that he once did. Michael was now dead and burried six feet under the ground. He was never going to cause anymore drama. He was never going to ruin our lives again. He was now in hell where he belonged and I hoped that he was being tortured like he deserved to be.

''Ready to go visit Cal?'' Ashton asked, bringing me back to reality.

''Sure, but before I want to kiss you more,'' I answered, making Ashton laugh. Our lips met again, still fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. We kissed several minutes in front of Micheal's grave, showing his dead body that Ashton and I loved each other and that nothing would ever come between us again.

''You're my everything,'' Ashton said as he lips left mine.

''You're the air that I breathe,'' I replied.

''It's you and me forever,'' he added.

''It's Long Live Us,'' I whispered.

And it sure was. It was us against the world. It was us until the end. And when was this end you would say? Never. Because our love for each other was infinite.


End file.
